Again Really?
by Mysstik Quill
Summary: Damon and Stefan do it again, but this time the love is shared with Bonnie Bennett
1. Chapter 1

**Sadly i dont own the Vampire Diaries, but if i did there'd be soo much Bamon!**

* * *

><p>I sat at the lunch table with my two best friends Caroline Forbes and Elena Gilbert. "But Booonnniieee you have to!" Caroline started to whine. I tried to tell her that I didn't want to go to the dance but she wouldn't have it<p>

"Come on Bonnie just go," Now Elena was joining in. Isighed, "But I don't want to."

"Bon please, if you don't I'll die…again." Elena giggled at Caroline's' statement but she stayed serious.

"Fine," Caroline beamed, "But you have to promise not to leave me for some dude." I smirked seeing Caroline's smiled falter.

"It's a deal Bonnie Bennett, I promise not to leave you." Just then the bell rang. Elena waved goodbye to Care as we went to class.

* * *

><p>The song <em>'Work Out'<em> by J. Cole sounded through my room. I picked up my phone; it was a text from Elena. **Me and Care r coming 2 pick u up so we can go shopping.**

**Ok**, I quickly replied. My phone vibrated again I figured it was Elena but it was a number I didn't know.

**Hello:)**, _Who could have got my number_, I thought.

**Who's this**

**Awe Judgy you dnt know who I am? Im hurt.**

A frown formed on my face, how the hell did he get my number.

**How did u get my # Damon**, I typed way more angrily than she should.

**What no hi Damon u sexy beast**

**Oh sorry, but I got something better… eff off Damon u psychotic murderous old man**, Bonnie chuckled as she sent the message

**1st of all eff is kind of bad word Little Witch some one should alert the media, B. I'm a psychotic murderous old man u'd love to do :D.** She was just about to reply when the she heard a honk come Sfrom outside. I shoved my phone into my bag and ran down the stairs.

Elena was driving and Caroline was sitting in the front seat. "Hey guys," I said as I got into the car.

"Hi Bonnie," Elena said.

"Hello Bon Bon," Caroline said with a large grin on her face. I groaned loudly and Elena snickered.

"Care! How many times have I told you not to call me that!."

"Oh maybe like a hundred," Elena said.

"More like a thousand," I mumbled. But Caroline's grin stayed in place, "I heard that. But you know how much I love that nickname Bon. I don't know why you hate it so much."

"Whatever." My phone rang and I heard Care say how much she loved that song. It was text from Stefan. **R u ok, I heard Damon was texting u and I wanted to make sure he didn't threaten you or you don't burn him from a distance lol. **"Who's that Bonnie? A boy? Elena, Bonnie Bennett is texting a boy!" Caroline cried.

"I guess," I said texting Stefan back, **No its fine just the usual banter, dnt kno how he got my # tho**

"You guess it's a boy?" Elena asked skeptically.

"Who is it?" Care asked. **Oh ok well I'll delete it from his phone, have a nice day Bonnie :)**

_Weird…_ "Stefan."

Elena parked in the parking lot and looked back, "So Stefan's not a real guy?" Elena looked back ready to defend her boyfriend. Caroline and I laughed out loud.

"No Lena I didn't mean it like that. I meant it like he's just a Stefan to me." Elena still looked at me. I rolled my eyes playfully, "Whatever I don't have to explain myself." Care laughed as she got out of the car.

"Ok Bon," Elena giggle, "I was just kidding." Caroline grabbed both of our hands, "Come on guys we got shopping to do." She lead us into the mall. All three of us were unaware of the eyes watching us.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. this is my first fanfic ever! So don't judge.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Heels clicked against the floor as the three girls made their way into different stores.

"How do you like this dress," Caroline held up a tight red spaghetti strap dress it stopped at her shin and was cut on the sides.

"Care that dress is totally you," Elena gushed.

"Yeah Care especially with silver accessories." I said as I finished shifting through the racks.

"I'm going to try this on, it looks a little tight but I'll do it," she had a determined look on her face. Elena and I laughed as she ran to the dressing room. "Bonnie!" I turned to look at Elena how held a white halter dress with gold around the bottom and waist, "I think this would look great on you." I glanced down at the dress in my hand and silently compared the two; the one in my hand was short and purple it had a strap that went around your neck and three black buttons on the chest with a black sash around the waist. "Actually I think I like this one better Lena." I saw her face drop at me turning down her dress then light up when she saw the one I had chosen.

"I like that on better to Bon." Her phone began to ring 'Countdown' by Beyonce. She answered, "Care?" My eyebrows knitted in confusion. Elena stifled a giggle, "Sorry…ok… I'm coming." She looked at me in amusement, "She can't get her dress on."

I laughed as Elena walked towards the dressing rooms. _I knew she wouldn't be able to get that dress on, well not by her self anyway._

"Hey Bonnie." I turned away from the dress rack to see Stefan coming this way.

"Stefan, what are you doing here?" I asked as he stopped in front of me.

He looked down and shifted his weight, "Oh I just happened to be walking and saw you here." he smiled sheepishly.

I laughed, "And that's code for 'Elena called and said meet her here but I cant tell you that' huh?" he laughed but didn't say anything.

"Well she's changing so you'll have to wait."

He ignored me. "Is that the dress you're wearing to the dance." he glanced down at the fabric in my hands, I nodded. "You're going to look gorgeous Bonnie," He was suddenly way closer to me than my best friends' boyfriend ever should be. I could feel his breath in my skin. Then he was gone, leaning on the other side of the dress rack looking past me. He had a frown on his face and by how his forehead looked; he was thinking.

I was about to look behind me when I heard a voice, a voice that I hated but a voice I would never forget.

"Baby Bro stop thinking so hard or your foreheads going to stay like that forever." I groaned very loudly before I turned around. Elena, Caroline, and Damon were walking towards us. "Why are you here Damon?" I asked rudely.

"I knew you missed me Judgey," he said in mock-courtesy as he wrapped his arm around me. Elena went over to greet Stefan and ask him why her was here-_weird_- as Caroline bought her dress.

"Damon let me go or I swear to God I'll light-"

"I don't think God would appreciate you swearing to him Little Witch," Damon interrupted my rant.

"Your ass on-" I went on like I was never cut short.

"Damon let her go," Stefan firmly intruding on my sentence this time.

"Fire," I mumbled.

"Fine McBroody," he waved Stefan off. Damon noticed the dress in my hand "Is that what you're wearing to the dance Witchy. You're going to look hot." I blushed, he said I'm hot, stop this Damon Salvatore. I now glared at him… and so did Stefan.

"Yup," he said undressing me with his eyes. "A sexy little judgey witch."

"Ugh, stop that!" I shouted.

"Stop what?" he asked in fake innocence.

"Eye-sexing me!" Damon pouted.

"Damon just leave her alone," Elena called when Caroline came back over. She was still holding on to Stefan.

Damon stuck his tongue out at Elena like a child, "So who's you date Judgey?"

"I am!" Caroline peeped. He looked between me and Care before saying, "Lesbos, I like it. But I never took you for a girl on girl kind of girl Little Witch, vampire Barbie yes but not you." he paused. "But I guess that's why you didn't take it so hard when Baby Gilbert cheated on you."

Elena gasped. Caroline froze. Stefan backed away; afraid of the look in my eyes. Damon fell to the floor in pain, he groaned in agony at the aneurism that I was giving him.

"Bonnie!" I heard Caroline and Elena called after me.

_I hate Damon Salvatore._


	3. Chapter 3

** Damon's Prov**

* * *

><p>My head was still throbbing even long after the witch had left. I could vaguely hear Blondie and Elena scolding me for what I said and the store clerk asking what's the matter. Couldn't the Little Witch take a joke? Everyone knew that was a touché subject for the witch. Hell even I knew, but it didn't stop me from saying it. Baby Gilbert was bad choice for her anyway she needs a real man; she needs a sexy hunk of Damon Salvatore. I could go find the Little Witch and apologize- what the hell am I saying. After my brain cells stop exploding I'm going to go find the hocus pocus bitch and remind her not to mess with Damon Salvatore.<p>

_Ugh_…the pain in my skull was beginning to become too much. I could feel my self losing conciseness, _if I black out there's going to be hell to pay._ Black spots began to dance around the edges of my vision and just before it consumed me the pain stopped.

I staggered to my feet and dusted off my leather jacket. "Oh my gosh sir, are you ok? You looked like you were in real pain there. Do you want to lie down? Should I call 911? Would you like some water-"

"Shut up!" I snapped at the store clerk.

"Damon! How dare you say something like that to Bonnie. You have no idea how much she went through; probably is still going through." Elena said.

"Yeah Damon. You do you think you are…" Blondie paused. "Hey where'd Stefan go?"

I looked around, well seems like my little brother flew the coop. Probably afraid the witch would do something to him for even being related to me. That reminds me…

"Damon where are you going?" Baby Vamp shouted after me as I walked out of the store.

"Leave Bonnie alone!" Elena shouted along with Blondie. But I blatantly ignored them and went on my merry way.

Now if I was pissed off little witch where would I hide? I stopped near a window. What the hell? It was just sunny outside. Angry storm clouds speedily made their way over the horizon, it began to pour. Rain drummed against the window, lighting struck and thunder roared. The witches juju had tampered with the weather. I suppose when she's sad it rains… _She's probably crying_. I never meant to make her cry. I suddenly felt a knot in my stomach. I wasn't in pain but the feeling was uncomfortable. I felt_ guilty_. I can't believe I feel guilty over making someone cry, I've made tons of people cry before and I haven't felt the tiniest bit of remorse. _Bonnie was different_. Ugh I hate Bonnie Bennett for making feel this way. In fact lets sum it up and say I hate all Bennett's; Bonnie, Emily, Lucy, Sheila, even Abby. Curse that promise I made to Emily.

Girls like to hide in bathrooms when they cry right? I walked up to a girl's bathroom and opened the door; the smell of cheap perfume filled my senses. She's probably not in here then, my Little Witch smells like cinnamon. "Hey Bennett! You in here?" I called. Unfortunately I was met with an old geezer instead of Judgey.

"What are doing in here ya whipper-snapper. I cant believe you young folks now-a-days just doing what ever you feel like. Now move out the way you confounded sally-jumper you. I ought to call your mother she'll better whip you with a switch." she moved to hit me with her purse. "Move I-" the grandma finally looked up at my face. I smile graced her features, "Oh well do excuse me young man. You look fine enough to be a model," she then promptly dug through her purse. "Here ya go sonny." she handed a piece of hard candy. I smiled and took it.

"Why thank you ma'am." I said in a southern drawl. The old woman scurried past me and out of the bathroom. Damn I'm hot even old women cant get enough of me, I thought as I popped the candy in to my mouth.

I swaggered towards the front of the mall hoping to find Bonnie there. Oh look there's Stefan… who's that girl on his lap? Oh Elena's going to be mad. I smirked. Then frowned wait that girl is Bonnie.


	4. Chapter 4

Bonnie's Prov (this takes place in the same time frame chapter 3 does ok)

* * *

><p>I stomped out of the store. <em>I hate Damon Salvatore I hate him soooo much.<em> Tears threatened to spill from my eyes but I refused to let them. I won't let him make me cry. But him saying that just brings up my insecurities about Jeremy. Why had he cheated? With a ghost at that, was I not good enough. _'You are stronger than this.'_ Grams words sounded through my head. Grams was right I am stronger than this. I was more than enough for Jeremy; I don't deserve to be cheated on, he's just lucky I decided not to set his room on fire-without him in it of course.

The aneurism I gave Damon was still going strong. I smiled weakly at the thought of bringing him pain. He's such an asshole. He doesn't care if he hurts anyone, just so long as it makes him happy or gets him what he wants. I didn't even get to buy my dress. Ugh, everything sucks. When did my life get so complicated? Oh right when the Salvatore's' came to town and my best friend just had to go out with the youngest one. Thanks a lot Elena. I mean I don't blame her for everything but she's still in the equation.

I came up to the entrance of the mall. Then I wanted to bang my head against the wall. I didn't drive here. I plopped down on the bench next to the doors. I could feel my eyes prick with tears again but this I let them come. I tucked my knees to my chest and silently began to weep. I was like that for about seven minutes before I felt a tap on my shoulder. "Stefan," I raise my head and wiped the tears from my face.

"I'm sorry about what Damon said; he had no right-" I raised my hand to stop him.

"You don't have to apologize for him. Your brothers a jerk, I know," he put his hand up to my face and I stared at it slowly come closer to my face. I opened my mouth to ask him what he was doing when he spoke.

"You were crying," he said stroking my cheek. I put my hand on top of his then removed his hand from my face and sat it on his lap. I didn't like the way he was staring at me, I didn't like how he almost kissed me earlier.

"Yeah, usually I only let _Elena_ see me cry, but _Elena's_ not here right now," I put an emphasis on her name and hoped he got it.

But he didn't, he only scooter closer. "I guess that makes me special then huh?"

"Actually I think I'm going to go find my _best friend_ and tell her I'm ready to leave and as her _boyfriend_ you should go tell her goodbye." I made a move to stand up but Stefan caught me by the waist and pulled me into his lap. "Stefan let me go now!" I said firmly as I tried to get out of his hold.

"Bonnie wait I have to tell you something," Stefan pleaded.

"I don't care. Why the hell are you doing this you have Elena. First I'm pretty sure you stalked me here. Second you try to kiss me. What the fuck is wrong with you? And now you do this shit." I huffed angrily. I tended to have a bad mouth when I was angry. I again tried to get him to let go, I didn't want to hurt him but I would if I had to.

"Bonnie I just-" he started still not letting go. I gave him a small aneurism which caused him to let go. I scrambled away from him onto the floor. As I got up I saw Damon gaping at us from a distance. _Oh no he saw and was totally going to assume the wrong thing._ When he caught my gaze he sauntered over to us. _When did I stop his pain?_ I vaguely wondered.

"Ouch Bonnie," Stefan said. He looked to where my gaze was fixed at and saw Damon walking towards us. I heard him curse under his breath.

"Well, well, well Stefan and Bonnie. What the hell is going on here?" His tone was playful but his eyes were hard.

This was the first time I've ever heard Damon call me by my given name.

"Nothing brother, just talking to Bonnie after you hurt her feelings that's all." Stefan said giving Damon a hard look. Damon's eyes narrowed at Stefan's comment.

"Well brother it looked to me as if you and the Little Witch were having a very intimate time together. What would Elena think about this?" Stefan's jaw tighten and he glanced away.

"Whoa, there is nothing, say it with me now nothing, going on between me and Stefan. How could you even think that he's my best friends' boyfriend Damon I am not that kind of girl," I said fuming. How could he think something like that?

"Well by the way you guys were all cozy-ed up, I'd say your exactly that kind of girl." Damon bit out.

"Why do you even care Damon with me with Bonnie you get Elena all to your self," Stefan finally said. I gawked at Stefan in disbelief. Damon's expression quickly went from uncertainty regarding what Stefan had said to irritation, "You have a thing for the witch?" Damon said in annoyance. Stefan stayed silent but his expression said it all.

"What!" I shrieked. "You_ love_ Elena Stefan. You will always love Elena. Don't ever say that to me again. Why would you even think I'd go out with you after you broke my best friends' heart? Your being an idiot."

Stefan met my eyes.

"B-"

"Hush!" I hollered, "I'm leaving." As I walked past Damon he grabbed my arm.

"Now hold on a second Judgey, I think we still need to talk some things out." suddenly Stefan grabbed Damon.

"Don't touch her," he gritted out. Damon flipped them so he was holding on to Stefan.

"I think you shouldn't tell me what to do Baby Bro," he seethed. Just then my phone rang. I quickly got it out of my bag.

"Yes Elena." I answered. But before she could reply Damon snatched the phone out of my hand.

"Guess what Elena," he said in a sing-song voice.


	5. Chapter 5

Damon was going to tell her _OMG_. He can't he just can't. I have to be the one to tell her, me or Stefan.

"Damon," I hissed, trying to get the phone back. Stefan was just stood there staring at Damon. _Was he not going to do anything?_

"Your best friend and your boy have something to tell you," he said lightheartedly but his eyes stared daggers at me and Stefan. I huffed and gave him an aneurism. He yelped in pain and dropped the phone. In my haste to pick it up I pushed speaker.

"-have Bonnie's phone?" Elena's voice sounded through the other end. From the corner of my eye I saw Stefan stiffen at her voice.

"Elena I am ready to go home and there's something I'd like to talk to you about," I said the last part tentatively.

"Ok Bon, me and Care are coming that way right now." she said. I took away Damon's aneurism.

"Ok bye"

"Bye." I hung up and sighed heavily. Damon stood up and glared at me.

"If you don't tell her witch I will," he threatened.

"I'm going to tell her Damon just leave me alone." But of course him being Damon he did the exact opposite.

"How could you do to your best friend? And I thought you were the good witch, apparently I was wrong," He said brutally.

My mouth was agape at his words and just before I spoke Stefan said, "Why do you care Damon?" he ask curiously. "Do you care about Elena that much or is it something else?" Stefan cocked his head, "Damon do you-"

"Fine! I don't care!" he quickly interrupted. "But I think Elena should know because I want to see her beat Stefan and possibly you," Damon nodded in my direction, "So if the little backstabbing witch doesn't tell her I will."

"I'm not backstabbing anyone," I practically screamed. I saw Elena and Caroline walking towards us. I nervously waved at them. "Damon do not tell her," I half order half pleaded. He just shrugged in response.

"Hey Bonnie." Elena said and walked over to Stefan, "There you are." she smiled up at him. But he simply side-stepped away from her, she gave him a look of confusion.

This was very awkward situation; Damon and Stefan stared at me-well Damon glared- Elena stared at Stefan, Caroline stared at Elena and Stefan, and poor little stared at my feet.

"So are you ready to go Bon?" Care asked me. _Thank you Caroline._

"Yes," I said quickly.

Stefan murmured something. "What?" Elena asked.

"He said he didn't drive here," Caroline answered. I saw Damon smirked.

"Of course you didn't drive here. Can't expect a stalker to drive when the only car he has is recognizable by his stalkie. Even more so when the person he's stalking is not-"

"Damon…" I warned.

"You didn't have to stalk me here Stefan," Elena laughed.

Damon snorted, "It wasn't you he was stalking."

Before anyone had the chance to talk I said, "Ok whelp I'm ready to go home." I started walking to the door and Caroline followed.

"Damon can I ride with you?" Stefan asked.

"Hell no! I'll be damned if I have a bunny murder in my car. I do my share to protect the wild life around here. Can you say the same?" He said in an overly dramactic voice then walked out the door.

"You can ride with us Stefan," Care said. _Shut up Caroline_.

He shook his head. "Don't be silly Stefan, your riding with me."

I sat in the back with Care and Stefan and Elena sat in the front. He kept staring at me through the rear-view mirror. Caroline kept asking who he was stalking. Elena kept glancing at Stefan it was an awkward car ride.

Elena dropped Care off first we hugged goodbye. Then Stefan she tried to kiss him but he turned his head. And then there were two. My phone rang; **Tick-tock Judgey**.


	6. Chapter 6

I unlocked the door to my house and let Elena in. I walked up the stairs to my room to set my bag down, she followed. I turned towards her. She had a look of hurt and confusion; probably because of Stefan which made what I had to do that much harder.

"So what did you want to talk about?" she asked me.

I took a deep breath, "This was never supposed to happen!" I blurted. "He was always supposed to love you, and then I came… I didn't want him to like me it was never suppose it happen. Then he stalked me to the mall and was all up in my personal space and tried to kiss me and the lap sitting. I'm so so_ so_ sorry Elena. Please don't hate me." She gawked at me in confusion then realization. She looked hurt and betrayed but there was no anger. That made it worse.

"Who?" She whispered brokenly.

"Stefan." I said quietly.

"You and Stefan…for how long?"

"What! No!," I waved my hands back and forth wildly, "There's no Stefan and I, just Stefan. He…he likes me, as more than a friend for some reason. Elena I'm sorry."

"He likes you…" she said slowly, "Is that why he's been so distant lately? I can't believe this. He's supposed to be my boyfriend Bonnie. Mine."

"Elena…" I moved to hug her but she backed away.

"How could you do this to me?" She look at me incredulously. _Wait she thought I wanted this._

"I never wanted this to happen Elena," I said getting angry. _Why would i want Stefan?_

"Whatever," she said and walked out of my room. I heard the door slam. I sighed. There was a tap at my window. I strolled over it and was Damon perched on the tree outside my window. I opened it.

"Damon-" He jumped past me in to my room. I cursed the time I invited him in when Mystic Falls was under attack.

"Nice why to break it to her Judgey, she took it smoothly. Wasn't angry or sad, I bet she didn't feel betrayed at all. Especially since you started with 'this was never suppose it happen he was suppose to love you then I came." he said sarcastically.

"Shut up, why are you here anyway?" I pushed past him to go downstairs.

"Well I missed your company and I meant to yell at you the aneurisms you have me earlier," he said following me. I stop _he wanted to scold me for what he said._

"No you deserved every bit of it."

"Just because I mentioned Baby Gilbert doesn't give you the right to witchey migraine me."

I turned to him seeing a smirk on him face, "You, Damon Salvatore, want to talk about over reacting about exes. Do you not remember when you through a fit because Katherine didn't come find you all those years," his smirked vanished. "Do you not remember trying to kill me because you wanted some chick who doesn't even love you out of a tomb she was never in? So don't even-"

Damon pinned me against a wall; holding me by my neck. He eyes were dark and had veins around them, his fangs protruded from his gums. But I wasn't afraid I'd stopped being afraid of Damon Salvatore long ago.

"Don't you ever mention that bitches name ever again!" he barked at me. "I don't ever want to hear that name out of your mouth ever again Bonnie Bennett!"

He still pinned me to the wall so I nodded, I was beginning to loss my breath. He dropped me and I gasped for breath. I watched him as he went to go sit on my couch. "Go home Damon, I don't want you here." I said still tying to catch my breath.

He rolled his eyes, "Your hospitality is unmatched."

Figuring he wasn't going to leave at this moment I stood up and locked the door. "Why are you here anyway?"

"If you must know Little Witch, I'm here to make sure Stefan doesn't."

"I don't need your protection," I crossed my arms. He smirked at me, "Who said I'm here to protect you maybe I just want keep what Stefan wants away from him, maybe I enjoy your company, maybe I want to see if you sleep naked." he wriggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Before I could stop myself I said, "Maybe I do." Did I just flirt with Damon Salvatore? _Ugh FML_.

"You better not be here when I wake up," I said and quickly ran up the stairs hearing Damon's laughter behind me.


	7. Chapter 7

My eyes fluttered open to the bright light emitting from my window. I stretched and made little dinosaur noises. _What had happened yesterday?_ I got up from my bed. Ugh, I groaned when I remembered what happened. I told Elena about Stefan she was mad, and Damon was here. _He better not still be here_, I thought as I went into my bathroom to brush my teeth.

I trotted down the stairs I looked in the living and there was no Damon. I sighed happily.

"Hey Little Witch where does you dad keep his liquor?" his voice sounded from the kitchen. I stomped to the kitchen.

"Damon! Why are you still here?" I demanded. He stopped rummaging through my cabinets to look at me. He looked at me up and down then smiled his signature smirk.

"Well now Judgey I never took you for the one who wore so little to sleep."

I glanced down at myself; I was wearing a little purple tank top that showed my stomach and black short shorts. I quickly covered my stomach with my hands and tried to hide my blush.

"Shut up," I muttered as I shifted my weight. Suddenly he close to me, I could feel his hair brush my forehead and his cool breath on my face. His eyes bore into mine; he put his hands on mine and gently pulled them away.

"You don't have be uncomfortable around me," he said softly. I stared back into his eyes; I could vaguely feel his hands gripping mine.

"Damon," I said just as softly. Then I was pushed against a wall with Damon's body pressed against mine. I looked up at him, his eyes shown irritation. "Da-" He put his finger to my lips and shushed me. I heard a knock at my door. _Who could that be_, I wondered.

"Bonnie." A voice sounded from outside. Damon cursed under his breath. My front door opened, whoever it was knew where I hide my key. "Bonnie." the voice called again. I pushed past Damon to see who the voice belonged to.

"Stefan, what are you doing here?" I crossed my arms over my chest. He look over my body, I sighed irritably.

"Sorry," He quickly apologized, "I just came to talk Bonnie that's it."

"Well I don't care what you have to say." _Where was Damon?_ I glanced around.

"Please…" he paused and sniffed around. I gave him a confused look. "I smell…was Damon here?"

"Maybe, why are you here?" he stopped sniffing and look at me sincerely.

"I told you Bonnie; I just want to talk." I was about to protest and I guess he saw it too. He briskly walked up to me. I opened my mouth. "Bonnie you _want_ to listen to me. You are going to listen everything I have to say without interrupting. You will not speak until I am finished." Stefan said looking into my eyes. Suddenly what he was saying sounded very reasonable. I would listen to what he had to say. I nodded.

"Bonnie I really like you. I like the way you smile, the way you laugh, the way you're brave in the face of danger. I like, no, love everything about you. I know you think I shouldn't but I do, I know you think I'm breaking Elena's heart but she'll get over it, I know you probably think you're a second choice but your not. I only stayed with Elena to see if it would work but it didn't. To be honest I did notice Elena first she looked exactly like Katherine and I think that's what drew me to her, but," he paused. "Then there was you Bonnie, you were fresh and new. I've never known anyone like you in my life. You're brave and beautiful. You do whatever you think is right. And I love all those things about you. I don't care that you hate vampires I'll find some way for this to work; I'd turn back human for you if I could. I do anything for you Bonnie, please just tell me what you want." he finished and was looking deeply into my eyes.

I had to admit his speech was touching and I honestly believed every word he said.

"Stefan I…" The front door open and revealed a pissed off Elena. She glared at me and Stefan.

"You know," she started, "I went to the boarding house to look for Stefan and he wasn't there. I even called his phone a couple of times. And something told me to check Bonnie's house, and-low-and-behold he's here confessing his love to Bonnie. How lovely."

"Elena." I cant believe she heard the whole thing.

"Elena not this, not right now," Stefan said.

"Stefan please…" Elena begged.

"I think we need to have a talk, lets go outside." Tears began to form in Elena's eyes. Stefan gave me one last glance before walking out the door, she followed. Damon came out of the kitchen looking annoyed. I remembered our moment in the kitchen. I glanced at him and he slightly glared at me. I sighed, _why is he glaring at me five minutes ago he was looking at me with such intensity_ I thought I might melt. Stefan's angry voice sounded from outside and Elena's pitiful one followed. Sighing again I walked to the couch and sat down.

"Was my brothers little speech enough to make you weak in the knees?" he asked annoyed. He was now standing behind the couch.

"I don't want to hear it Damon," I replied.

"Why? You seemed to fall for it, even after his compulsion wore off."

I whipped around. "He compelled me?" I ask incredulously.

He rolled his eyes "Duh." I quickly stood up from the couch and marched to the door. I ripped it open forgetting that him and Elena were outside. But when I opened the door no one was there.

"He left. Sorry your little boyfriend left you after his noble speech. I hope you know that he's off killing some poor forest animal." He was directly behind me now.

"First he's not my boyfriend. Second it's better than killing an innocent human." I said angrily.

"Oh so again Saint Stefan is better than me," he gritted out.

I turned round to face him, "What?"

"Nothing. I'm leaving." he pushed past me out of the door.

"Where are you going?" I called.

"Why do you care." he said before he hopped in his car and drove off. I slammed the door._What was his problem?_ I sighed for about the millionth time today. Oh well might as well get dressed, I have a day to finish.


	8. Chapter 8

**Stefan's Prov**

* * *

><p>After I broke up with Elena I went back to the boarding house. I sighed and ran my hand through my hair, thinking back to what had happened.<p>

Flashback

_"I think we need to have a talk, let's go outside," I said with a final glance towards Bonnie. _Why did Elena have to intrude on me and Bonnie's moment?_ I sighed. Elena walked out of the door and I followed. I really didn't have time for this all I wanted to do was be with Bonnie._

_"Stefan…" Elena began weakly. I snapped my eyes towards her._

_"Elena I don't want to here it. I feel bad that I'm doing this to you but you keep trying to make us work. I'm tired of it," I said. The tears that were trapped in her eyes began to escape._

_"Stefan I love you. I will always love you. Please you have to give me, give us another chance. I can be just like Bonnie if you want Stefan, even better. I could die my hair-"_

_"No! You will never be close to being like Bonnie, much less better than her!" my voice whipped out low and harsh._

_Her expression went from hurt to irritation, "What's so better about her anyway? How is Bonnie Bennett better than me, Elena Gilbert?"_

_I cocked my head to the side, "I used to think you were different but your not. You're just like Katherine; I can't believe I'm barely seeing this side of you. How could you say something that to your best friend. I'm disgusted," I finished angrily._

_"Stefan…no…don't say that…" she said pitifully._

_"Goodbye Elena or Katherine. Whichever you prefer to be," I called behind me after I walked off of Bonnie's porch. A sobbing Elena was the last thing I heard before I got in my car and drove off._

End Flashback

I wanted nothing better than to go to Bonnie's house and see her. But I figured it wasn't the best thing to do right now. I wonder what she was going to say before Elena interrupted.

"Stefan I…" Her words kept sounding through my head. I lay down on the couch and closed my eyes.

_There'd be hell to pay when she finds out I compelled her._ I chuckled lightly before I fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Elena's Prov<strong>

I can't believe he broke up with me and called me Katherine. That had hurt…a lot. I wasn't being unfair to Bonnie, she stole my man. I could expect something like this from Caroline but not Bonnie. I wiped tears from my face as I climbed the stairs to my room. I looked around at all the pictures I had of me and Stefan. I felt the tears coming back. My phone rang it was Caroline.

"Hello," I answered sniffling.

"Elena hey I was," she paused. "Are you crying?" she asked from the other end.

"Ummm."

"OMGosh Elena what happened?"

"Well," was I going to tell Caroline? How would she handle it? I smiled evilly if Bonnie was going to take Stefan away from me I would take Care. I let out a sob, "Stefan-Stefan broke with me!"

"Oh honey what happened?" She said concerned."He dumped me for Bonnie. She stole him from me Care, how could she do that to me?" I cried.

"But Bonnie…she wouldn't…" she said disbelieving.

I let out another fake sob, "But she did Care, I just came over from her house. And he was there confessing his love for her."

Care seemed to fall for it, "How dare she! How could she do this to you! She's supposed to be your best friend. That…that…" she ranted angrily.

"Care," I said softly.

"I'm going to go over there right now. There's no way I'm going to let her get away with this. She is going to pay for what she did Elena I swear it."

"No Care don't. I-I doesn't matter. I'll get over it I guess…" I said fake-ly.

"No way Elena. I'm going to hang up ok. I have a backstabbing friend to talk to." she said before she hung up.

I smiled to myself,_ one less bestie for Bonnie_.

* * *

><p><strong>Damon's Prov<strong>

After I left Bonnie's house I angrily drove to The Grill. _Why the hell was I mad anyway, why did I care if the witch liked my stupid brother better. I should be used to it by now, I mean everyone else favors him._

I swaggered into The Grill. Girls swooned as I walked past ignoring them.

"Bourbon," I told the bartender. As he was fixing my drink I texted Alaric;** At the grill come get drunk with me**. For some reason I didn't want to be alone, and Alaric haven't hung out in while. The bartender brought me my drink and I chugged in down in one gulp. "Keep them coming," I ordered.

About five drinks later Alaric showed up, I glanced in his direction. "What took you so long? Had your grandmother drive you."

"Damon some of us don't want to die from reckless driving." he said after ordering his drink.

"You seem upset," he said to me. I shrugged in response. "Lately you've only wanted to talk to me when something's wrong. What's up Damon?"

"Hey you're acting like a clingy girlfriend. Stop it or I might have to break up with you," I joked. He turned from me sipping his drink.

"Do you think Stefan's better than I am?" I asked before I could stop myself.

Alaric gave me an amused look, "Is the cocky Damon Salvatore doubting himself."

I snorted. "Of course not, just wondering where you stood on the favorite Salvatore brother poll."

"I don't have a favorite. To be frank both of you get on my nerves in your own special way."

I gulped down another cup.

"If this," he started slowly. "Is about Elena I think you should stop." I turned and glared at him.

"No offence but I think she'll always be on Team Stefan."

I shattered the glass in my hand. "I don't care about Elena!" I said angrily. I got up and walked toward the door and saw one of the girls who I ignored early looking at me. I smirked and walked over to her, "Hey you want to go somewhere more private and get to know each other?" I whispered into her ear.

She nodded vigorously. I grabbed her and walked out hearing Alaric call my name.


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonnie's Prov**

* * *

><p>I got dressed after Damon had left and went to the kitchen to make some breakfast. I sighed, Damon, the time with in the kitchen was…weird. He had been so gentle and sincere. Then he went back to being the jerk Damon I knew. I just didn't know how it feel about that.<p>

Then…there was Stefan's confession, and whether I liked what he was doing or not; I loved it. His speech made me feel better about my self, that I wasn't just an inexperienced which or Elena's best friend. I was Bonnie. But I didn't like that I felt that way.

I sighed again and scooped my eggs out of the skillet. I heard a knock on the front door. _Now who could that be_, I thought as I walked to the door.

"Care?" I said as I watched an angry Caroline push past me into my house. "Care what's wrong?" I asked as I shut the door.

"Don't '_Care_' me you backstabber!" she said angrily. _Why was this the second time I've been called a backstabber?_

"What?" I asked taken back.

"Oh don't play dumb with me. Elena told me everything."

I laughed humorlessly, "Elena. That explains everything."

She looked at me confused. "Let me guess Elena told you some bullshit about how I stole Stefan from her." she was about to interject but I stopped her. "First of all why would believe something like that. Second why would I want Stefan? Thirdly even if I did why would I choose now to take him? Why? Caroline Why?" I asked angrily, Elena was beginning to piss me off.

"Well…maybe…you wanted their love to blossom first…" she said trying to convince herself more than me.

"And why the fuck would I do that Caroline? Elena's just being a selfish bitch who thinks she deserves everything!" I yelling now.

"But…" she looked like she starting to believe me. "She was crying though."

"You think she can't fake cry." I didn't say it like a question. I put my hands on my hips

"That bitch!" she exclaimed.

"Exactly!" I said with the same raised volume.

"I'm sorry Bonnie, I knew deep down that you wouldn't that."

"It's ok Care," we hugged. I was thankful I gotten through to her.

"But… is it true that he confessed his love for you?"

I sighed and nodded.

"OMGosh!" she squealed. "How cute is that!"

I gave her a confused look. "Well I always thought that Elena needs to be pushed down from her pedestal. And you just did that Bon Bon. Besides I never thought that she deserved Stefan," she said.

"Care" I glared._ I told her not to call me that_, i thought angrily.

She laughed. Her phone rang 'YoungWild&Free' by Wiz Khalifa. "Hello…yeah…right now? Ok hold on." she cover the phone. "Bye Bonnie."

I waved as she walked out of the door.

I went back to my discarded eggs. Elena was being such a bitch. She tried to turn Caroline against me. Oh hell no. If that bitch had a problem with me she shouldn't send Care up here to take care of her shit. I couldn't wait to she her at school tomorrow. I smirked to myself. But that meant that I would have to see Stefan to, oh well I'd give him a piece of my mind about compelling me.

My phone rang; speak of the devil. **Hey**, the text read. I didn't reply back. My phone rang again;** Team Stefan: 5 Team Damon: 2**, this time it was from Damon. At first I didn't replied but my curiosity got the better of me.

**What?** I replied.

**There are 5 people on Team My-Stupid-Brother and only 2 on Team The-Better-Brother.**

**Why R U telling me this? And who's on whose team?**

He ignored my first question, **Team McBroody: Blondie, Mutt, Lockwood, Sheriff, and you, Team Sexy: surprisingly Elena and some chick I feed off of.**

I gasped. **Damon how could you… who said I was on Team Stefan?**

**Calm down Little Witch I didn't kill her. The you acted earlier seemed to say which team you were on :(**

**Just because I was compelled to listen to wat he had to say doesn't mean I'm on his team**. I texted.

**Then whose team are you on Jugdey?**

**If U must know Damon I'm on Team Jacob.** I smiled.

I could practically here his groan when he texted back, **You girls and your damn Twilight**

**I think U R a little jealous of Twilight Damon, sad because U can't sparkle,** I laughed.

**What the hell do I look like sparkling in the sunlight; actually I don't want to talk about this anymore. I'll be over there later bye**

Surprising myself I didn't dismiss him coming over, **Ok**

I laughed to myself before eating my eggs; Damon's mad because he doesn't sparkle.


	10. Chapter 10

It was ten O'clock and Damon still wasn't back yet. Not that I was waiting. I sat on the steps. It had been seven hours since he said he'd be over; I had time to study spells, finish homework, study for Alaric's history quiz, paint my nails, cook myself lunch and dinner, watch Peter Pan, and take a bath. I sighed.

"Is someone waiting for me?" Damon smirked at me. _Did I not hear the door open?_

I scoffed and got up, "No, I just like sit here sometimes."

He looked unconvinced but shrugged and went to the couch. I followed him slowly. We sat in silence for a moment before he picked up the remote and turned the TV on.

"Peter Pan?" he questioned.

"What's wrong with Peter Pan?"

"Nothing just seems a bit childish."

"Peter Pan is a classic, Damon," I crossed my arms.

"Please," he turned to look at me. "At least it's not Twilight. Stupid sparkling vamps and werewolves that change whether there's a full moon or not."

I raised my eyebrow, "For some one who hates Twilight you sure know a lot about it."

He frowned at this. "Elena made me watch it with her." I frowned in disgust at her name.

"Problems in best friend town," he asked amused.

"She's being a whinny little baby about the whole Stefan thing. And she tried to turn Caroline against me," I said angrily.

"Hmm, so she's mad oh well." he paused. "At least she's on my team."

"Why is she on your team anyway, I assumed she was permanently Team Stefan…no offence."

"No offence at all," he said sarcastically. "I have no idea…"

I looked up at him, "You know she's probably on your team because Stefan doesn't want her anymore," as soon as those words came out of my mouth I regretted it. His jaw clenched and his eyes narrowed.

"Damon I'm sorry I didn't-"

"You know…I don't even care about her anymore. I just want to know why I keep coming second to my little brother." he interrupted me.

"Damon…" I didn't know what to say.

"I think it's time for you to go to sleep." He said a quickly.

Surprising myself I got up and went to the stairs. "Goodnight Damon," I whispered.

"Night." I heard him whisper back.

* * *

><p>I was running late this morning. I was currently trying to pull a brush through my hair and put my boot at the same time. It was difficult, way more difficult than brushing my teeth and putting on my pants; which would seem more difficult considering that they're skinny jeans. As I hopped down stairs looking for my keys Damon laughed at me. I glared in his direction. Caroline honked from outside. I cursed; <em>I found my keys now where were my bag…<em>

"Looking for this." Damon held my bag dangling it in front of me. I took it and said thank you.

Then he looked solemn. "Little Witch… I'm...sorry if I hurt you the other night. I shouldn't have."

I felt my mouth drop. _Did he just apologize?_

"And I'm sorry about bring up Baby Gilbert." he said.

_He…said sorry…twice…_

"D-Damon I-I," I stuttered. Caroline honked again. I sent him a smile not being able to speak. I shut the door and almost ran to Care's car.

The car ride to school was silent; mostly on my behalf. I was still in shock about what Damon had said. I never expected him to apologize, I'd figured he'd just forgot about it and moved on. But he apologized, a real sincere apology. I was suprised. We parked and had to jog to class so we wouldn't be later than we already were.

Alaric was just about to start his lecture; he looked at us all the way to our desks.

"In 1790..." I zoned out. I almost forgot that Elena sat right next to me. I glared at her; she looked at me and turned her head in Caroline's direction. I saw Caroline glare at her too. Elena looked at me,

"What did you say to her," she whispered.

"You lied to her about Stefan!" I whispered back.

"I didn't lie to her."

"Shut the fuck up Elena stop acting like a bitch!" I struggled to keep my voice down.

"Girls," Alaric warned.

"I'm not acting like a bitch; you're an hoe that stole my boyfriend!"

I stood up. "No Elena I didn't steal anyone and I'm not a hoe! You bitch!" I said no longer whispering.

Elena stood up too but before she could say anything I stopped her. "And even if I wanted to steal him I would have stolen him long ago, you wouldn't have had a chance." Of course I didn't want Stefan I just wanted Elena to hurt.

Elena lunged over the desk and tried to hit me but I dodged and socked her in the eye. She stumbled back and the crowd 'ohhhh' I heard Caroline yell 'go bonnie.'

"Bonnie! Elena!" Alaric yelled.

A crowd formed around us. Elena came at me and grabbed my hair; in her struggle to grab it she scratched my neck. I tried to punch in the nose but I missed and got her lip. This time she fell back and took me with her. When we fell we head butted. I cursed and tried to get up but her grip on my hair wouldn't let me. I put one hand on her face and the other on my hair. I tried to remove it but she wouldn't let go. So I punched her again.

Suddenly I felt hands around my waist I turned to see Matt pulling up and off Elena. When I was up I saw Tyler prying Elena's hand from my hair. We were finally apart when Alaric made it through the crowd to us.

"Girls office now!" he said angrily. Students from cheered declaring that 'that was good fight' and i heard some saying 'I thought they were bestfriends'

Even after I was escorted to the office all I could is that I beat the fuck out of Elena. I couldn't stop the smile that came to my face.


	11. Chapter 11

"You ladies should be ashamed of your selves," the principle scolded us. Elena and I listened with our heads bowed. "You were my one of my best students. How dare you fight in my school! A weeks worth of suspension!"

Our heads shot up. "Now I will call your parents or guardians."

I spoke up, "My dads not here…" He glared at me.

"Well we'll just have the sheriff contact him then won't we."

"My 'guardian' is in history class teaching," Elena said annoyed.

She was probably annoyed because she got her ass kicked, I smirked.

"I'll just wait till he goes on break then."

The principle turned from us resuming his work, "Leave this campus I do not want to see you here for another week."

We got up and left. Once outside Elena got in her car and drove off, leaving me here alone.

_I should've driven here this morning_, I thought. I didn't feel like walking home so I'll text Damon and tell him to pick me up. Since when do I ask him to pick me up? When did we get so close? Why was he still staying at my house?nWhy was I letting him? I shouldn't after everything he's done to me. But still I was too lazy too walk home.

I sighed, **Come pick me up**, I sent.

His reply came seconds later, **Where are U?**

**School**

**Be there in a minute Judgey.**

I sat down on the curb waiting for Damon and decided to play _'Angry Birds'_ on my phone.

"Bonnie." a voice called. I looked up and groaned.

"What do you want Stefan?"

"I just wanted to make sure that you ok after the fight," he said.

"I'm-" I started then stopped remembering what he did to me the other day. I stood quickly and walked over to him. He looked down at me expectantly. When I got close enough I slapped him. Hard. And I know it hurt because I put some of my magic into it. His head whipped to the side as the sound of my hit echoed in the empty parking lot.

"So you found out I compelled you," he didn't say it like a question.

"You're damn right I did," I snapped.

"I'm sorry."

"No your not. You're no where near sorry yet, how dare you compel me."

"You wouldn't have listened to me other wise."

"No I wouldn't have because-"

"How do you feel now that I've told you, how does that make you feel?" he interrupted me.

That question caught me off guard. It's true I wouldn't have listened but since I did, what he said made me feel special. But I wouldn't let him know that. I stared at him defiantly and stared back with the same look. But before anyone could speak a car pulled up and Damon got out.

"What are doing here little brother?" Damon asked with hard eyes.

"I could ask you the same big brother?" Stefan bit out.

"Just here to pick up _my_ Little Witch." He pulled me away from Stefan and towards him.

"Yours'?" Stefan questioned with a raised brow.

"You don't own me Damon," I said but was ignored.

Damon shrugged, "Sure, I am living with her now."

Stefan's eyes went dark, "You are not staying with her," he tried pull me towards him but Damon kept his grip on my arm.

"Stop man handling me!" I snapped but was again ignored.

"Let her go Damon!" Stefan growled.

"Make me!" he growled back.

I was pushed away as Stefan punched Damon. He stumbled but regained his footing a hit Stefan back but harder.

"Hey!" I called. "Stop it!"

Stefan lunged at Damon but he dodged and threw Stefan to the ground. Stefan didn't get back up; he instead glared at his elder brother.

"Don't make me hurt you!" Damon spat. "You can't win."

"You can't have her Damon! It's just going to end like up like it always does. Like it ended with Katherine, like it ended with Elena, it's going to end that way with Bonnie Damon. She's going to end up with me," Stefan said matter-of-factly.

Damon gave Stefan a deathly glare then stomped to the car, "Get in the car!" he yelled at me. But I stood in my spot staring at Stefan then Damon. What had just happened? What or how is it going to end with me? He better not be talking about what I think he is. And another thing; did the Salvatore brothers just fight over me?

"Bonnie!" he yelled again. I gave Stefan one last glance before I got in Damons' car. Before I could put my seat belt on Damon speed off.

* * *

><p>He was still fuming when we got to my house. I didn't say anything as I unlocked the door and let us in. Damon went straight to the guest room he was staying in and slammed the door. Obviously what Stefan said had got to him. I set my bag on the couch and grabbed an apple from the kitchen. I sighed and sat on the couch; Elena and I were no longer friends, I got into a fight at school, got suspended, Damon was staying here, Stefan and Damon were fighting, all this happened in less than a week. I was lucky my dad wasn't home.<p>

I flipped through the channels and when nothing was I decided to watch Peter Pan again. Halfway through the movie Damon came out and silently sat next to me. I kept focused on the movie. I felt him staring at me when I repeated the lines "I do believe in fairies, I do I do."

"What?" I said.

He raised his eyebrow, "How many times have you seen this movie?"

I shrugged. "Just a couple."

"Yeah right a couple," I heard him mutter.

"If you don't want to watch it and hear me say the lines then you can leave." I said then turned back to the TV.

"I think I might. Maybe I've over stayed my welcome…" he trailed off.

"What? Why?" For some reason I didn't want him to go, I didn't want to be alone in this house.

He gave me a look. "I mean if you leave who's to say Stefan won't come as soon as you go." I tried to cover.

"You don't want him here?" he asked.

I shook my head and he nodded.

He suddenly cocked his head, "Where did you get that scratch from?"

"What scratch?"

"That one on your neck." he pointed at it.

I placed my hand over it, "Oh that scratch. Battle scar." I smirked.

"Battle scar…"

"I had a fight with Elena. That's why I told you to pick me up."

His blue eyes went bright with amusement. "You and Elena got in a fight. Like fist-fight?"

"Yup. And I won." I said smiling then pointed to my neck, "See this; my only wound not counting my head is sore from the head butt. Elena has a black eye and a busted lip."

He looked very proud. "Way to go Judgey! Kicking ass and taking names! Who knew?"

He stroked his chin, "You know what as a prize for being bad I'm going to take you out to eat."

I looked at him confused. "No that's ok Damon-"

"Nope, go get dressed in something nice."

"But-"

"Little Witch if you don't go get dressed I will get you dressed."

I crossed my arms over my but complied, "Fine." I trotted up the stairs as Damon said "I'd thought you see it my way."


	12. Chapter 12

I blow dried and curled my hair after I got out of the shower. _I can't believe I agreed to this, I mean I'm all for eating out but with Damon Salvatore?_ I eyed the two dresses in my hands, black dress with red stilletos or green dress with black stilletos. Green; it brings out my eyes. I slipped it on and it fit me like a glove. I dug out my shoes and put them on. Next I applied some make-up. Studying my self in the mirror I had to admit I looked hot. I grabbed my clutch and went down the stairs where I was met with a very sexy Salvatore.

He was wearing a black button up dress shirt that clung to his abs; outlining them. With a black blazer over that and black. I stared at him; my eyes trailing over every inch of his body.

He did the eye thing, "I know I'm irresistibly hot and you can't take your off me but staring is rude."

"Whatever Damon, I was just wondering where the leather jacket was," I lied.

"Sure," he said sarcastically. He looked me up and down, assessing every detail. "That dress brings out all your little curves. I fits you very… tightly…snug…Damon likes, he likes very much."

I looked away. _He always had a way of making feel uncomfortable_. When I looked back up he was right in front of me. He put his hand under my chin and made meet his eyes.

"What did I tell you Bonnie; you don't have to be nervous." Was it just me or was he getting closer. His lips were next to my ear, with every word he said they tickled my ear, making me shiver.

"But in all seriousness you look beautiful. More divine than any woman I've every meet, you put them all to shame," he whispered. Then he licked my ear, I jumped but otherwise didn't move from my position, I felt him smirk. He backed away and held out his hand. "Ready?" His smirk was still in place.

I tried to glare at him but I couldn't make it stay. Giving up I took his hand and he lead me out the door.

* * *

><p>"Where are we going?" I asked.<p>

He glanced away from the road to look at me, "We're going to eat."

"That's not what I meant," I rolled my eyes.

"Well maybe you should be more specific. I might get the wrong idea, maybe you could be implying that were going somewhere with a bed…two or more people depending on how far your willing to go…no clothing-"

"Ugh, Damon I wasn't even remotely close to that subject. Get your mind out of the gutters." I said irritated.

"Well maybe if you more specific I wouldn't have drawn up that conclusion."

"Whatever I don't even care where we're going."

"What's that? You don't care how far we go?" his voice full of innuendo.

I groaned loudly and he chuckled. Him and his sick jokes. I wonder where we are going though. I looked threw the window; building were passing by and the street lights were on but I didn't see any thing that looked like a restaurant. But I couldn't really see anything anyway because Damon was driving so fast.

"Damon," I dragged his name out. "Where are we going?"

"To eat."

"Please," I pouted.

He looked at me and sighed, "Damn your adorable little pout. Linguini's it's a place where I like to eat sometimes."

I gave him a skeptical look, "Define eat."

"Oh you know pasta, lasagna, Asians."

"Damon!"

"I know right Asians love Italian food too. Go figure."

"You're impossible."

"Impossibly gorgeous," he quipped.

I groaned again and he laughed again. He stopped the car in front of a building. The sign read Linguini's. Before I got my seat belt off Damon was out of the car and holding the door open, I mumbled a thank you.

He opened the door, "Ladies first Miss Bennett," he said like a southern gentlemen.

"Why thank you Mister Salvatore," I said in my best southern accent. Apparently he didn't make a reservation and ended up compelling the some of the staff to get us the best table.

"Damon that was unnecessary." I said as I sat in the chair he pulled out for me.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch, I had to make sure my pretty little lady had the best," he said as he pushed me in. _I think he just insulted and complimented me at the same time._ He sat across from me. I noticed there were alot of Asians here...cool.

"So you like?" he gestured around us.

Before I could answer a waitress came up to the table. "Hello my name is Frankie I will be your waiter tonight," she said. I noticed she had her full attention on Damon, she didn't even notice me.

"What shall you have sir?" she smiled flirtatiously at Damon and for some reason that bugged me.

He smiled back at her, "What do you want Bonnie?" He looked at me. Frankie finally looked in my direction and frowned, she quickly turned back to Damon.

"Well what do you want girl," she snapped.

I glared at her back, "You know Frankie is kind of a guy's name." She turned around and I squinted my eyes, "But now that I get a better a look at you I see the name fits perfectly," I said.

She huffed and looked like she was about to say something but I interrupted. "I think I'll have Linguini's Famous Pasta Platter and a Sprite. Oh and FYI you should shave that thing you got growing above your lip."

She looked angry but she wrote down what I ordered and walked away.

Damon looked at me with amused eyes and his signature smirk.

"What?" I asked.

"Damn Judgey put the claws away."

I smirked and played with my napkin. "That smirk is looking almost as good as mine. Almost."

I laughed, "I'll get there and I will surpass you Salvatore."

"Yeah right Bennett," he scoffed. "It'll never be as good as mine, not even close."

The waitress came with a huge plate and set it down in front of me. Before she could away Damon grabbed her arm. I looked at him questionable-ly.

"Did you spit in this food?" he questioned. I gawked at Frankie.

"No," she replied.

"Are you sure because I'll be eating this too."

She glanced at the tray the Damon the back at the tray. "I'll be back," she said pickling up the plate a walking away.

My mouth was wide open as she walked away.

"Close your mouth," Damon said.

"How…"

"Vampire sense of smell."

"That bitch!" I exploded. People close to us glared at me. "How dare she, that dumb hoe. If it's one thing I cannot stand is someone fucking with my food." I slammed my hands on the table.

"Come on Little Witch calm down your juju is messing with the lights," he said reaching over the table to grab my hand. I looked up and indeed the lights were flickering on and off, one had already exploded. People were freaking out. I took a deep breath to calm myself.

"Sorry" I said quietly.

"It's cool." He let go of my hand and that hoe came back with my food. I struggled not to light her on fire.

"Thank you _Frank_," Damon said with a big fake smile. Her mouth dropped open and I laughed out loud not bothering to hide my amusement. When 'Frank' left I dug in.

"This is delicious," I said with a mouth full of pasta. He chuckled at me. I kept eating feeling Damon's gaze on me the entire time. I slowed my chewing and swallowed it was first time since I got my plate that my mouth was completely empty. "Do you want some?" I asked.

"No," he shook his head.

"Then why are you staring at me?"

"Your different than most girls when you eat. You don't mind talking with your mouth full. You don't try to hide that your hungry. And best off all you didn't order a salad."

I processed this, "Still don't stare at me when I'm eating its weird. But I would feel better if you ate some."

"I don't want human food," he argued.

I scooped some pasta on my fork and put it in his face. "Here."

He shook his head.

"Damon open you mouth," I ordered.

Still he shook his head.

"Please please pretty please with a cherry on top," I pleaded.

"With your cherry on top," he muttered. But before he could close his mouth I shoved the fork in.

"What was that Damon? I could hear you with all the food in your mouth," I rest of the night went like that we talked and laughed, people looked at us strangely, Damon tried to block me whenever I tried to put food in his mouth but I always got him.

When we got home I changed into pajamas and sat on the couch with him.

"Want to watch a movie?" he asked.

"Can it be Peter Pan?" I asked knowing full well he didn't like it.

He groaned but complied, "Sure."


	13. Chapter 13

_I was at the Salvatore Boarding House. It was empty, the door was ajar, and the couch was flipped over and the rest of the downstairs area was a mess. I looked and saw blood smeared on the walls going towards the stairs, bloody hand prints were stamped on the wall and on the rail. My heartbeat quickened as I made my way up the steps._ Who could have done this? There was so much blood… _I slipped on the blood half way there, my hands landed in a pool of it trying to catch my self. I stifled a scream; my heart was almost out of my chest. I slowly got up and wiped some of the blood off on my jeans. When I made it to the top I heard a hushed voice but I could understand what they were saying. Slowly making my way towards the voice I opened the door to a very gruesome sight. Sparwled out on the floor were dead brothers. Tears sprang to my eyes, Damon…Stefan…_

_Stefan was against the bed, lifeless with his head next to him. Decapatated. I whimpered and sank down to the floor; I reached to touch his hand but couldn't bring my self to do it. Turning away from him I saw Damon. His limp body was few feet away from his brothers, he had a gaping whole in his chest where is heart should have been; and that unused organ was across the room. Worst of all is that his eyes were still open, his beautiful blue eyes held no life, no amusement. I reached over and closed his eyes. Finally the dam broke and tears fell from my eyes._

_"Now, now Bonnie Bennett don't cry; they deserved what they got." I male voice said. I looked up and saw him. My voice held many emotions when I spoke his name._

_"Klaus."_

* * *

><p>I awoke with a start and almost fell off whatever I was laying on. Two strong arms griped my waist and pulled me into a hard chest. I turned and was met with a pair of eyes; eyes that held life and amusement. As I wrapped my arms around his neck I couldn't stop the tears that cascaded down my cheeks.<p>

"Whoa Witchy what's wrong?" he asked.

"It was so real…I-I thought you were dead…you were so lifeless…and Stefan's…head…your eyes….blood everywhere…him…" I sobbed.

He sat up and pulled me into his lap, "Sshhh, everything's ok, I'm ok, I'm sure Stefan's ok too he's at the boarding house-"

"No! No! No!" I screamed and shot out of his lap. I stumbled from getting up so quickly. I looked around the living room for my phone.

"Bonnie what's wrong?" Damon said worried.

"I have to get him out of there," I said to no one in particular. I found it and dialed his number. Damon kept calling me; trying to get my attention, but I had to talk to Stefan.

"Hello," Stefan's voice sounded from the other end.

"Stefan! Stefan I need you to come my house now," I said.

"Why? My brother's still there," he said sounding disgusted.

"Stefan please," I sounded hopeless and desperate but I needed my plea to work.

"Ok, ok I'm coming right now."

"Thank you."

"Anything for you Bonnie."

I let out a relieved breath and sank to the floor. Damon bent down to my level and looked me in the eyes.

"Bonnie what is the matter? Why is he coming here? And please tell me you didn't have one of your witchy dreams." he asked confused.

Before I could answer there was a knock on the door, I got up quickly making Damon stumble back. I yanked the door open and pulled Stefan into a hug. He stiffened for a moment then his arms engulfed me. I heard Damon snort in annoyance.

"Oh my gosh are you ok?" I pulled back and examined his neck.

"Yeah I'm fine. Are you?" he questioned me.

"That's what I've been trying to figure out ever since she woke up," Damon said. Stefan sent him a look, it wasn't exactly friendly but it wasn't a glare either.

"Come on," Stefan grabbed my hand and pulled towards the couch. I let him without resistance. He sat me so close to him that I was almost on his lap,but I was too glad he was alive to care. Damon came and sat on my other side; gently pulling me away from Stefan and closer to him but Stefan still had a grip on my hand so I didn't go very far. He sent Damon a glare before talking to me in a gentle tone, "Tell us what happened Bonnie."

"If someone is going to hurt you we can protect you Little Witch," Damon added.

I shook my head vigorously, "It's not me that got hurt. He killed you guys…brutally. And if this is like my other witch dreams then…" I trailed off.

"We are not going to die Bonnie I can assure you," Stefan said.

"We died? Both of us? Not likely, who 'killed' us?" Damon asked.

"Klaus." I said quietly. They were silent until Damon muttered something about needing a drink and dissapearing into the kitchen.

"He killed us?" Stefan asked.

"Yes," I replied.

"Where?"

"The Boarding House."

"Was there anyone else there?"

"No."

"How did we die?"

"You were…decapitated and Damon had his heart ripped out…"

"Did you see?"

"No you were dead before I got there."

Damon came back with a drink in his hand, "Well how do we stop it?"

"I'm pretty sure she'd tell us if she knew Damon," Stefan said.

"I didn't ask you," Damon snapped.

"I don't think he's in town yet; I'd feel him. I guess we just keep you guys out of the boarding house," I said finally snapping out of my despair.

"Where the hell is he suppose to stay?" Damon asked pointing at Stefan.

"Well I could stay here if Bonnie lets me," he said looking at me.

Before I could say anything Damon spoke, "Fuck that! There's is no way he's staying here with us. After what he said to me and did to you," he said angrily.

"Then where is supposed to stay Damon? You want him to back to the boarding house? Is that what you want?" I glared at Damon.

He shut up and downed his drink. I got out of Stefan's grasp and got up. _I'm hungry…_

Stefan chuckled. "What's so funny?" I demanded. _Why would he laugh in a situation like this?_

"I just think it's weird that we're the ones in danger," he gestured to himself and his brother, "It's usually Elena were trying to protect."

I frowned at her name.

"Why are we being hunted down anyway, besides the obvious reasons," Damon asked.

I shrugged making my way towards the kitchen. I shuffled through the cabinets and groaned.

"What?" they asked in unison.

"There's no more pancake mix and I want pancakes," I answered pouting.

"Awe, we could always go get some more Italian food," Damon said smirking.

"Nope! Never again," I said quickly. _Frank…_ my pout turned into a frown.

Stefan got up and came into the kitchen with me and Damon, "What about Italian food?"

"Nothing," we both said at the same time.

He opened his mouth but Damon spoke up, "Why don't you go get the Little Witch some pancake mix."

"Is that what you want Bon?" Stefan asked.

"Bonnie," Damon corrected.

"Yes," I said nodding slowing. I don't want him to get hurt because I wanted food. He saw my hesitation and smiled.

"I'll be fine," he said giving me a hug. Damon glared at his back as he walked out the door.

"Don't die." he said.

"Damon!" I cried.

"What?" he smirked at me.

Stefan shot him a cold look before closing the door. I hit him in the chest.

"You jerk, don't be like that he is your brother and no matter what you say you love him."

He scoffed, "Whatever."

I couldn't say more because he phone rang.

"Hello…why…again why…I don't think I want to…but I'm in better company…fine but only for a while I got shit to do…bye." he rolled his eyes.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"The bestie you beat up," his eyes shone amusement.

I crossed my arms, "And your going to her, to her house?"

"Only for a little bit. Try not to be jealous."

"I am not jealous; she's just a brat and needs someone to pay attention to her. And your falling into her trap."

"Her trap?"

"Yes!" I said exasperated.

"Her trap? Sure, I think your jealous. Don't worry I only have room for one girl in my heart." he tapped my nose.

"Whatever, if anyone's jealous its you."

"Me?"

"Yup."

"How so," he questioned.

"Your jealous of your little brother aren't you?"

He stiffened and turned away, "Pshh like that would happen, I'm obviously better than him in every way."

"Do you really believe that?" I didn't think Stefan was better than him but I wondered does he think he's little brother is better than him. He wavered for a second then answered.

"Yes, I do. It must be hard for you to believe seeing that your on Team Stefan and all, but yes I'm better than him," he said angrily.

"Hey I didn't mean it like that."

"At least that 'brat' is on my team," he said before walking out of the door.

"Ugh, stop taking everything I say up the ass!" I huffed. I went looking for my grimoire; once I found it I flipped through the pages looking for some way to defeat Klaus, there had to be a spell or something. As much as I wanted the Salvatore's dead before I could let them die now.


	14. Chapter 14

**Damon's Prov**

* * *

><p>I was not jealous of Stefan, no matter what the witch said. I might have been a little upset over the past 100 or so year because everyone chose him over me but whatever… I huffed as I pulled up to the Gilbert household. Knocking on the door I waited impatiently for Elena to open the door. I heard foot steps coming from up stairs, the door flew open. I struggle not to laugh when I saw her face but a smirk did cross my features. In front of me stood a battered doppelganger; she had a small bruise on her forehead, a black eye that was almost swollen shut, and a busted lip that she tried to cover with her hand. I would have to give my Little Witch props from kicking ass so well, even if it was Elena's ass that she kicked.<p>

"Don't look at me!" she whined, "I look hideous, I have no idea why she did this to me." She stepped aside and let me in.

"You have no idea why Bonnie did this to you?" I asked skeptically. I moved to go sit on the couch and she followed me.

"No! I mean she already stole Stefan from me what else cold she want?"

"Hmm." _Elena is a terrible liar. Why is she throwing Bonnie under the bus?_ "Are you mad at her?"

I saw something flash in her eyes before she spoke. "No I could never hate Bonnie even after she stole my boyfriend and beat me up, even though I did nothing to her. She even turned Caroline against me. Why does she hate me Damon?" she said throwing her arms around me.

_Elena is a terrible liar._

"Oh I have no idea," I said sarcastically. I found it strange that I'm not ecstatic at the fact she's basically thrown herself at me. I just don't care anymore.

"Damon I missed you so much. I feel like we haven't seen each other in forever." she said in an overly sweet voice.

"Yeah well last time I wanted to come and talk to you like this you threw a fit because Stefan was here and kicked me out," I said begrudgingly.

"Yes but things are different now. I need you now, I _want_ you now," she said in sultry voice.

I pulled myself away from her, "So now you want me, after my brother left you high and dry! I'm just some back up play thing to you. I may be an dick but I some feelings you know!" I said angrily. I was always second place to brother and I'm tired of it.

"No Damon it's not like that, it's never been like that I love you." Those three words didn't make my undead heart soar. "Stefan just held me back from realizing that. I just need you…I need someone to pay attention to me," she finished touching my chest.

Slapping her hand off me I got up fuming. "She was right you just a little brat you needs someone to pay attention to you. Someone to give you everything you want because your _Elena the Princess_," I said those words spitefully, "And she was right; I was just walking into your trap. You only want me because Stefan's gone."

She gasped at my outburst, "What? Who told you that?"

"Bonnie!" I saw her expression turn dark.

"Bonnie told you that and you believed her? Bonnie hates you Damon and you hate her, what the hell are you doing talking to her anyway?" she said angrily.

"For your information me and the Little Witch are sort of friends now."

"I cant believe she took you from me too. I-"

"I was never yours to begin with Elena. You never wanted me remember!" I said heated.

"But you _always_ wanted me! You were always supposed to want me just like Stefan. Bonnie was never suppose to me in this, I slipped a little when I let Caroline get you but I made sure it never happened again. You know why I became friends with them, Bonnie and Caroline, because they were good looking enough to hang with but I knew they'd never compare to me. They were nothing but stepping stools to get me into a higher position."

My eyes widened at her revelation and became even wider when she kept talking.

"Don't look so shocked, I used you and Stefan too. You guys were the hottest men in Mystic Falls and I had to have you. Sure Stefan was nice but I only really needed him for show. And you, every woman in town wanted you no matter the age, so it was good to know I always had you in my pocket; at my beck and call when ever I wanted."

I knew Elena could be a mild bitch but I never knew she could be so Katherine-like. Apparently she was good liar or maybe she was always bad and I was just too smitten to see it.

My face vamped out and I stalked closely to her and growled at her.

"You Elena Gilbert are in a higher rank than a bitch. You are Katherine maybe even worse. I hate you, you lying skank. I wish I never had the displeasure on meeting you. And Bonnie is superior to you in every way, don't you ever forget that, and if you ever call her anything as demeaning as a _'stepping stool'_ again I will not hesitant to ripe your throat out of that ugly neck of yours."

She cowered in fear and I walked toward the door ready to leave.

"Oh and by-the-way Bonnie fucked you up!"

* * *

><p><strong>Bonnie's Prov<strong>

* * *

><p>I was sitting on the couch flipping through my grimoire when Stefan came back with the pancake mix. I jumped from my seat running over to him.<p>

He laughed at my eagerness, "Calm down Bonnie I got your food."

"But I love pancakes. You have no idea!" I took the box from him and went to the kitchen. He followed me as I took out a pan and measuring cup. "Would you like some pancakes?" I ask politely even though I felt awkward being with him here alone.

"Sure," he said.

It caught me off guard; I didn't think vampires ate human food. He must of saw my expression because he explained.

"I know gets weird when your just eating by yourself."

I nodded and went back to pouring batter in the pan.

"Do you…do you need help. I feel kind of bad just watching you cook by your self," he said sheepishly.

"Um, could you get the eggs out of the fridge and cook them? You do know how to make eggs right?" He nodded and went to the fridge. "Pans are up there." I pointed to the pots and pans hanging above the island.

"Sunny-side up or scrambled?" he asked me.

"Scramble." There was silence for a while until I finished cooking my first two pancakes.

"Thanks for letting me stay here… I know you don't want me here after what I did and your just trying to be a good person, really I appreciate it," he said quietly.

I sighed, "Your welcome. I couldn't just leave in that house to die could I?" The awkwardness evaporated.

He smiled slightly, "Your going to wish you had when you see what me and Damon living in the same house with you will be like."

I laughed, "Yeah probably but Damon has been pretty easy to handle so far; easier if he wasn't so bipolar. Anyway you should be good enough."

"Good?" he scoffed, "Please I'm too much for you to handle," he said jokingly with a hint of flirtation. And me not realizing flirted back.

I raised my eyebrows, "I can handle you Stefan. Anytime, anywhere."

He moved closer to me, "Can you?"

"Yes." I said while flicking pancake batter on his face.

"Hey!" he tried to wipe it off. I laughed and maneuvered around him. "I'll get you back for that Bonnie!"

"I'd like to see you try!" I said from the other side of the island. He picked up the measuring cup filled with uncooked pancakes and threw some at me. I ducked behind the island. I picked up a plate and used it to cover me from the onslaught of pancake batter. I laughed hysterically as he pouted.

"No fair, you have a shield!" but he laughed anyway.

"It's no fair that you have all the 'weapons'."

He stuck his tongue out at me. Laughing we continued our war until he was out of batter and the kitchen and me were covered in it. I sat on the island laughing my ass off as Stefan stood in front of me laughing too.

"That… was…great," I managed in between giggles.

"Yeah," he said ending his fit of laughter.

I sighed as mine ended as well. I looked up at him and frowned, "You've barely got any batter on you."

"Because you never managed to get anyone me," he said smugly.

"But I will."

"Never!"

I jumped off the counter on to him getting batter all over him. He caught me effortlessly.

"Great Bonnie, now you've got batter all over me," he rolled his eyes still holding me.

"You shouldn't have acted all cocky then."

"Whatever," he said them smiled sneakily as if just getting a good idea, "You know what I have to do now don't you?"

"Whatever your thinking Stefan, don't do it."

He began to tickle me whilst still holding me. I laughed uncontrollably.

"Ha…stop…it tickles…" Somehow he knew where I was most ticklish.

"Never!" he laughed.

Suddenly the door slams and in walks an angry Damon.

"What the hell are you doing, I could hear you laughing from down the street!" He took in our position and narrowed his eyes.

I suddenly felt like a kid that had been something she wasn't suppose to, I quickly jumped out of Stefan's arms and look at the floor.

"Well what were you doing? And why the hell are you covered in pancake batter?" he asked angrily.

"None of your business Damon," Stefan said annoyed.

"You guys were suppose to be in here making-" Before he could finish I interrupted him.

"How was Elena?" I asked looking at him. Stefan glowered at his brother.

"A real Katherine ass bitch!" he exploded.

I looked at him in shock, "I'd figured you'd be whipped by now."

"Please, not after what she said," he smirked, "You got her pretty good Judgey."

I laughed and stopped when he suddenly hugged me. "I'm proud of you, never knew you could kick ass like that." I blushed and Stefan rolled his eyes.

"Well what did she say?" Damon didn't pull back but just looked at Stefan with amused eyes.

"Well lets have a seat and you'll find out."

Stefan started towards the living room and I made a move to follow but Damon still held me tightly. I looked up at him confused. He shrugged and picked me up, carrying me into the living room ignoring my protests. Stefan glared as Damon sat me on his lap and ran his fingers through my hair. "See what had happened was-"

"Damon stop," I said. He stopped petting me but didn't remove me from his lap. I sighed.

"See what had happened was…"


	15. Chapter 15

**Damn I'm sorry. I meant to update waaayyy long ago, I feel like a horrible person. So I'm going to try to make it up to you. Again I'm sorry. Just so no one is confused it's alternating between Bonnie and Klaus's Prov. Also the part after Klaus say 'reluctantly I complied' is a vision inside a flashback.**

* * *

><p>"We should be in Mystic Fall by tomorrow, Boss." A voice from the drivers' seat called.<p>

"Hmm," I replied with a British accent. I remembered what she had said to me before I left; _'She will bring you great happiness, love, and power. But they want her too; to have her you must get rid of the two. They will fight hard for her in both senses, but if you really want all that you desire then you must destroy them.'_

"Then destroy them I shall," I said to myself. Whatever it takes to never be alone again…

* * *

><p>"That bitch called me a what?" I shouted as I jumped from Damon's lap; he had just finished his story.<p>

"Stepping Stool," Damon supplied.

"Bonnie you are so much more than that," Stefan reached out to me. I moved away not wanting to be touched. I was hot, how dare all those years of friendship mean nothing to her. After everything I've done for her: I've been with her through everything, my Grams died because I did what she asked, I faced Klaus and fake died all for her. And that bitch had the nerve to call me a stepping stool. Oh no, oh no, no, no. and that I'd never compare to her; news flash Elena your boyfriend left you for me!

I was mad I was very mad. Candles that had been placed for times when the lights went out burned high enough to touch the ceiling, the lighted flickered on and off, and a strange wind blew through the house.

"Bonnie calm down," Stefan stood inching closer to me.

"Yeah my Wicked Witch, you're going to burn the house down," Damon said standing also.

"How could she!" I yelled, "We've been best friend for forever and all I've been to her was a stepping stool!" The wind picked up and the light bulbs exploded.

"Bonnie!" they shouted together.

My hair was being whipped around in the wind; I wiped from my face and saw the brothers worried expressions. I shouldn't take my anger out on them. I took a couple of deep breaths. The wind subsided and the candles went out; the house was dark save for the light streaming out of a closed window.

"Sorry," I whispered.

"Its fine," they said at the same time again.

"Dammit can we please stop talking in unison! It's annoying." Damon sounded exasperated.

I smiled.

"Then stop talking when I'm about to say something," Stefan rolled his eyes.

Ignoring his brother Damon turned to me, "Well now I know not to piss you off Little Witch," he smirked.

"Yeah you better not," I said smiling at Damon.

Stefan snorted then was instantly by my side hugging me. "I knew you'd never hurt me Bon."

"Bonnie," Damon corrected. He proceeded to pull me out of Stefan's grip. "Yeah, new rule: Stefan doesn't get to touch Judgey."

Of course this caused Stefan to pull me back, "New rule: Damon doesn't get to touch Bonnie," Stefan said glaring at his brother.

_I hated tug-of-war._ "New rule: no more man handling me!" I pulled away form both of them. "Now if you excuse me I'm going to go eat my now cold pancakes." Before I went to the kitchen I went around the living room pulling away all the curtains to let light in. I would need to buy some new light bulbs sometime.

"They wouldn't be cold if you weren't fraternizing with the enemy," the brother with the blue eyes said.

"Enemy?" the green eyed brother questioned.

"Yes!"

"If anyone's the enemy it's you Damon, your public enemy number one!"

"And your wildlife enemy number one!"

I tired to drown out their arguing as I warmed up my pancakes in the microwave.

* * *

><p>Gazing through the window I remember when I first went to the witch seeking answers.<p>

_Flashback_

_I opened the door leading into the coffee shop scanning the shop my eyes landed on an employee._

_"Show me to your boss," I compelled._

_"Yes, follow me," he said before walking towards a door labeled employees only. "There you go sir, she's right through there."_

_"Thank you," my voice laced with a British accent. He blinked a couple of times; the complusion wearing off. He then turned briskly on his heel and walked out the door._

_Opening the door I found a middle-aged witch with jet black hair and caramel skin. She was flipping through a magazine whilst drinking coffee._

_"Hello Erin, nice to see again," I said politely._

_Her head snapped up; shock and fear crossed her face before she quickly hid it. I smirked and walk the rest of the way into the room, sitting across from her._

_"Klaus. Want do you want?" she asked trying to maintain cordial._

_"I want what everyone else does: power." _Happiness, love.

_"It's nice to want things," she nodded, "But that's not what you really want. You want to be happy Niklaus."_

_I narrowed my eyes at her use of my full name._

_"You want to feel loved."_

_"I almost forget you were telepathic," I said glaring._

_"You shouldn't have," she set her magazine down. "What do you want me to do about it?"_

_"You're going get that which brings me all that I desire."_

_She laughed. She shouldn't laugh at me, I don't like it. "I'm going to, did you forget I have a mild hatred for you."_

_"That's not what you said ten years ago Erin," I smirked knowing full well she hated when I brought up our history._

_She glared. "Fine, fine whatever I'll help you just shut up." She held out her hands and I grasped them tightly. Mumbling in Latin she closed her eyes._

_After a couple of moments she opened her eyes and looked hesitant._

_"Well," I snapped after a minute went by._

_She opened her mouth then closed it back. Finally she spoke._

_"Bonnie Bennett."_

* * *

><p>"Bonnie?" Stefan called.<p>

"What?" I called stuffing the last of my pancake into my mouth.

"Where am I sleeping?"

"He can sleep in the guest room and I can sleep in the bed with you," Damon yelled.

"No!" I shot the idea down right away. I walked into the living room to see Damon and Stefan glaring at each other. Their bickering had to stop.

"He's sure as heck not sleeping with me. We might be brothers but I don't roll like that," said Damon.

"You can sleep on the couch Stefan."

He glanced at it disapprovingly. "It folds out," I reassured him."

"Ok… I'm thirsty-" he started.

"You sure are," Damon said mockingly.

"I'm going to go hunt," Stefan said starting out the door.

"You hear that Judgey? He's off to kill Bambi, shame on you little bro Bambi has' been through enough," he said wiggling his fingers at Stefan.

He slammed the door and I went to sit on the couch. Living with just Damon was ok I guess but now that their both here… I have a feeling this was going to suck for me. Especially since both the brothers seemed to have some feeling for me or maybe just Stefan. You could never tell with Damon he could just be doing it to get on my nerves and Stefan's. But still…

I felt the seat next to me sink in. I only to look into a deep abyss of blue.

"I'm hurt Bonnie," he said seriously.

"What?" I asked confused.

"I'm hurt because I apologized to you twice and I don't even get a measly thank you. I mean you're probably like the third person I said sorry to and meant it. It's rude you know and I hurt… do you not forgive me? Do you still hate me? I know I should have apologized sooner…especially about your Grams…"

"Damon," I said quietly.

"I'm sorry." And he meant it. Tears formed in my eyes.

"I forgive you…thank you…Damon…" I didn't know why I was crying but I couldn't stop the tears from flowing. I continued mumbling 'thank yous' and 'I forgive yous' until he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into his chest. He gently rubbed my back and whispered into my hair. My hands gripped his shirt as I sobbed. I wanted to stop but I couldn't, I knew I was ruining his shirt with my hands and tears but couldn't pull away and I doubt he would let me.

We stayed like that well into the afternoon; until my tears ran out, until his shirt was dry, but even after that we stayed; comforted in our embrace.

* * *

><p><em>"Bonnie Bennett?" I asked skeptically<em>. Wasn't that the witch that tried to kill me?

_She nodded._

_"I don't believe you," I said taking my hands out of hers._

_"I'll show you," she said reaching out for my hands again reluctantly I complied._

I was standing in a house looking at myself. The other me was taking a swig of whiskey.

"It's over and we may live happily my love!" he shouted. The little Bennett witch came bounding down the stairs with a huge grin on her face.

"Finally," she said snatching the bottle from his hand and pulled him into a loving embrace.

"How much do you love me?" he asked. And she returned him a confusing look.

"I've been lied to for over a thousand years, I just need reassuring dear."

She stepped away from him, "How dare you doubt my love for you Klaus."

"I don't know how to receive real love…I don't mean to doubt you, I honesty don't…I just…" he was hesitant in his speech and nervous as if he didn't want her to be upset with him but he wasn't just making it up. He was sincere.

So she smiled sweetly in understanding, "Niklaus," He didn't flinch or glare at the name he smiled, he welcomed it. "I love you more than all the petals on the largest rose bush."

He laughed a genuine laugh. "How corny."

"But you love it."

"I do," he said closing the distance between them; sealing there lips in a chaste kiss.

The other him was happy and in love, true love.

* * *

><p>After a while I slowly release my grip from his shirt and tried to smooth out the wrinkles.<p>

"Bonnie it's fine," he said. I noticed he only used my name when he was mad or in these kinds of situations or correcting Stefan.

I laughed a little then looked up into his eyes. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it. Really, I don't want anyone to think I'm going soft," he smirked.

I hit him playfully then turned serious, "Why are you being nice to me?" I asked.

He shrugged, "Maybe I've noticed something I didn't before."

I nodded, maybe I was wrong. Maybe Damon really did have feelings. He could be nice.

"Since we're living together we might as well get married. We cant have neighbors thinking I knocked you up and decided to live with you without any real commitment."

And he ruined it.

"Shut up!" I said pulling out of his grasp and getting up and heading towards the kitchen.

"Hey where are you going? Don't be sad Witchy I would have got a ring, I would have purposed right."

"Shut up," I repeated.

He chuckled, "No but seriously where are you going? Not to eat again are you? How are so skinny? You eat like a full grown man."

"Damon!" I sighed, "If you must know I'm going to go clean the kitchen."

"Make Stefan do it," he said simply.

Well he was the one throwing the batter…

"No…"

"Come on Little Witch, just come sit with me. We can watch your favorite movie," he tempted.

"Peter Pan?" I asked excitedly, falling for the bait."Yup, it's actually starting to grow on me." He patted the seat next to him. I walked over to him and sat down. The movie was still in so I only had to push DVD and play. I love this movie.

* * *

><p><em>I drifted away from the scene and was back facing Erin.<em>

_"You where very happy with her Klaus," she said._

_I nodded. If I had the witch, Bonnie, I wouldn't be lonely anymore. I wouldn't have to be, she would except me for who I was, she would love me unconditionally. I would make her happy I wouldn't be a disappointment to her, I wouldn't control her, and I would love her. But was I capable of giving and receiving love… yes I would be if I was with her._

_"Thank you Erin, I shall invite you to our wedding," I said walking towards the door._

_"Cocky son of a bitch, it won't be that easy," she called. "There's something else too. There are others who fight for her."_

_"Others?" I stopped with my hand on the knob._

_"Yes…"_

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you weren't confused and sorry again for not updating sooner<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**Damon's Prov**

* * *

><p>Life was good. Sitting here watching a stupid children's movie with a girl I'd never thought I'd be close to. Speaking of that girl, she was currently snuggled against my side. I was hesitant at first because Damon Salvatore does <em>not<em> snuggle with anyone. But I kind of like the judgey little thing next to me. She was still mumbling the lines to the movie. She's seen this _way_ too many times, I shook my head.

I didn't know how much time we had till Stefan got here. Stefan, I growled quietly. He was ruining everything. I was finally getting the Little Witch on my side and he had to come and fuck everything up. I mean come on now, first he was pissed because of Katherine, then he was pissed because of Elena, and now he's pissed because of Bonnie. You just can't win with the guy! But I'll be damned -more then I already was- if I let Stefan get to her.

I don't want to admit but somewhere deep, deep, _deep_ down inside I was afraid that she would choose him over me. Then again Bonnie wasn't Katherine or even Elena, even though they seemed to be one in the same now. The witch next to me was different. She was Bennett, she was a witch, she was covered with creamy caramel skin, she was tiny, she had beautiful green eyes, and she was brave, selfless and willing to protect anyone who she believed deserved it.

God, I was starting to get all sappy, romance was not my forte.

The weight on shoulder suddenly got heavier; I looked down to see she had fallen asleep. I chuckled and moved her head to my lap and spread her feet out so she could be more comfortable. Screw it I'm going to take a nap too. I dosed off; dreaming of a certain witch.

A door slamming shut woke me up but I kept my eyes shut. I pretended to be asleep as I heard footsteps come closer to the couch.

"Snuggling really?" Stefan said to himself.

I prefer the word canoodling, it's more fun to say. I sensed something coming towards my lap, Bonnie's head, and _my_ prize possessions. I grabbed the offending limb and my eyes shot open.

"Don't touch," I warned.

He pulled his arm back, "I wasn't trying to touch you Damon. I was just going to move Bonnie."

"She's perfectly fine," I said glaring at Stefan.

"I'll just make her more comfortable then," he said picking up her legs and sitting them on top of him as he sat.

It was taking every fiber of my being not to ripe out his heart. Judgey shifted in her position; hauling her legs up to her chest and off of Stefan. I smirked. Then my stupid brother pulled them back up.

"Stop being a ass, leave her alone." _Stefan was really starting to get on my nerves._

Ignoring me he asked, "When did you start to like her? Do you even really, or was it just to take something away from me again?"

"Um how about none of your business." He's just like Elena; not everythings about him.

"Dammit Damon stop trying so hard! You and I both know she's going to pick me! I'm the better-"

In an instant I had a pillow under the witches head and my hand around Stefan's throat.

"Shut the fuck up!" I said harshly, "You have no idea what you're talking about! Bonnie will_ never_ pick you, you just a _boy_ who puts up a tortured act that no one with a functioning brain would fall for! And-so-help-me if you ever think about thinking something like that ever again I will not hesitate to rip your heart out!" I squeezed his neck harder and he clawed at my hand. "Do you understand me?" I asked deathly calm.

He managed a curt nod and I let him go. I stood up straight and smoothed out my shirt.

"Good," I said. My brother said nothing; just coughed.

He was getting on my fucking nerves. He is not the better brother, I'm getting sick and fucking tired of him saying that. I am not afraid to beat his ass, and I have half a mind to send him back to the boarding house...

"Oh and Bonnie wants you to clean the kitchen."

He looked like he was about to say something then thought better of it. He moved her legs off of him and stormed off to the kitchen looking pissed.

And the brother rivalry never seems to stop.

The witch shifted in her sleep again before her eyes fluttered open.

"About time you woke up, it's been three days," I joked.

"Shut up, Damon," she said pushing herself up in a sitting position. Suddenly she screamed; I was instantly by her side and Stefan came a second later.

"Bonnie what's wrong?' I asked. She stopped screaming and sat perfectly still.

"Bonnie?" asked Stefan. Her eyes were huge and she was biting her lip to keep from screaming.

"Hey come on Bonnie; speak."

"There's," she started then stopped to stifle a scream and cringed, "There's a spider on my leg and it's crawling upward. Get it off!" she rushed out. Sure enough there was a small black spider making its way up Bonnie's thigh.

Everyone was silent for a moment before I started laughing. I haven't laughed this hard in a while.

"You gotta be kidding me! The Wicked Witch of the West is afraid of a little spider?" I said between chuckles. She glared at me while Stefan took the bug off of her. She wasnt afraid of Klaus but a spider; she was impossible.

She shuddered, "That was disgusting. Thanks Stefan…stop laughing Damon!"

My laughter quieted down I was met with a glaring witch and vampire. "Don't you have kitchen to clean Stefan?" I asked. He clenched his fist before going back to the kitchen. _Submissive much?_

I sat down next to Bonnie.

"I dreamt that you at my window telling me to come away with you forever to vampire land; it was the second star to the right. I said no and Elena was your fairy and I squished her-"

"Harsh," I commented.

"You told me to forget them all come away, of course I said no again so you kidnapped me," she finished.

"Classic, go dream Damon."

"You better not get any ideas about-"

She cut off suddenly and her eyes went wide.

I looked her up and down, "Come on, there's no other spiders near you stop being dramactic."

She shook her head, "No, not a spider. Klaus, he's here…"

* * *

><p><strong>Bonnie's Prov<strong>

* * *

><p>"Here like here-here?" Damon asked standing up.<p>

"No, but he's here in Mystic Falls," I said. The sun was down and the house dark save for a few lit candles.

I knew he was coming but so soon?

"How do you know?" he asked.

"I can feel him, I can feel his power." Stefan came into the living room.

"Klaus is here?" he asked.

"No Stefan we just like to discuss sernaios where Klaus comes to town and we all freak out," he paused, "Oh and we die."

Stefan glared at his brother.

"We need to tell the others," I spoke up.

"Yes, call in the Scooby-Doo gang," Damon said sarcastically.

"Your sarcasim isn't needed brother," Stefan said.

"Don't try to show your balls now that Bonnie's awake, brother."

I glanced up at my name to see both brothers glaring heatedly at each other. I quickly got up and stood in between them not wanting another fight to break out.

"Um have either of you seen my phone?" I asked.

Damon dug into his pocket, "Here use mine," he said handing his phone out to me. I nodded at took it.

"Hey what's your-"

"Elena." Stefan interrupted.

I frowned, "Your pass word is Elena, really?"

"No." He tried to get his phone but I moved it out of his reach. I typed in 'Elena' and sure enough his screen unlocked. My frown deepened, his pass word is Elena and that bothered me. A lot.

"I meant to change that," he said.

"Really? When? When she made it anymore clearer that she didn't want you? When she died? 100 years in the future maybe? When you killed yourself from the pain of never getting to be with her?" I asked accusingly. I'm tired of Elena being the center of everything. She was a freaking pass word for Gods sake!

"I'll change mine when you change yours," Damon said coldly.

Did he know my pass word was Jeremy, "Whatever Damon, as soon as I find my phone I'll change it." I really had meant to change it but I hadn't gotten around to it.

"What's your pass word?" Stefan asked.

I ignored Stefan and worked on sending a mass test message; **Come to Bonnie's house, urgent!** I pressed send.

"I finished cleaning the kitchen Bonnie," Stefan said.

"Oh thanks Stefan," I said avoiding Damon's gaze.

Damon's phone vibrated, **Why r u at bonnie's house Damon?** It was a message from Caroline.

**It's me Bonnie, Care nd there's something going on so I need you to get here quick,** I sent.

"Opening someone else's texts are rude Little Witch," Damon said.

"Considering that the text I opened was a reply to the message that I sent, it's not rude."

"Touché`"

There was knock at the door I walked over and opened it. Standing in the doorway was Alaric and Jeremy.

I stiffened before moving to let them in. Jeremy tried to chance my gaze but I kept looking away. I felt a breeze then Damon was standing behind me.

"It's ok," he whispered then broke into a loud voice, "Look who we have here; Alaric and Bore-A-Me, the annoying-est Gilbert."

A small smile came to my lips.

"Dick," I heard Jeremy mutter.

"Bonnie…Damon and Stefan?" Alaric said looking confused.

"Hey," Stefan said. I closed the door just to open it again for Caroline.

"Bon!" she said pulling me into a hug. "I haven't seen you since the fight. You really beat Elena's ass."

"Hell yeah she did," Damon said whistling. I blushed and Alaric shook his head disapprovingly.

"You're just lucky you don't have deal with her whining," Jeremy said chancing my eye.

I quickly looked away.

Caroline walked the rest of the way into the house, closing the door behind her. "Why are the Salvatore brothers here and why did you text me from Damon's phone?" she asked.

"Well that's sort of why I called you here," I started to explain.

"Not Damon's situation, he was here before all this started," Stefan said begrudgingly.

"Your commentary is not necessary Stefan!" I snapped.

I walked couch and sat with Care on my right and Damon my left. Stefan stood behind me while Alaric sat on the chair adjacent to the couch and Jeremy sat on the love seat.

I took a breath, "Klaus is back and he wants to kill the Salvatore's."

There was silence then a flurry of questions.

"What?"

"How do you know?"

"Klaus?"

"Why?"

"What does he gain my killing them?"

"Damon and Stefan?"

The last question made me twitch. "Why doesn't he want Elena anymore?"

Damon noticed and rubbed my back in response; unconsciously I leaned into him. He answered the questions in order, "Yes it's true, witchy voodoo dream, yes Klaus the one and only, we don't know, we're big game-at least I am- you'd gain a lot of pride and respect from killing us, yeah the great and wonderful damon and his brooding brother Stefan, news flash not everyone wants Elena; take Stefan for example."

"Or maybe Damon," Stefan quipped.

"Again baby bro put the balls away before you lose them."

"Can you guys stop for once?" I asked exasperated. I turned to meet Caroline's confused expression. I mouthed 'later'.

"So," Alaric started, "Klaus wants you dead, what are going to do about that."

Before anyone could answer Jeremy spoke up, "I guess we're just gonna have to let them die."

I looked at him in surprise.

"What? Damon's an dick and Stefan broke my sister's heart," he said.

"I doubt he broke her heart that much," Damon commented.

"What does mean?" Jeremy asked.

"Yeah," Care said.

"I guess they aren't aware of the Elena transformation," Stefan said.

"Hmm," I said.

"What Elena transformation? What are you guys keeping from me? I don't like secrets!" Care exclaimed.

"Well we've recently found out that Elena is a totally bitch and she never really wanted Stefan or Damon. Oh and best part we were never really her best friends just _'stepping stools'_. Isn't that nice." I could feel myself getting mad all over again.

"That bitch!" Caroline exploded, "This bitch did not say that! If I wasn't afraid that couldn't control myself and actually kill her I would go over there right now."

I grabbed her hand, "I know Care, I know."

"Um ok so another question," Alaric said. "Why is it so dark in here?"

"I lit as many candles as I could find." I wasn't that dark in here.

"My Little Witch through a fit after I told her about Elena and her crazy juju blew out the lights," Damon explained.

"Ok and why are you to here?" Alaric asked.

"_I'm_ here because Klaus killed us in the boarding house and we're not sure when so Bonnie asked me to stay here until we could kill him. But why are you here Damon, because from what I've heard you've been here a while before that." Stefan said.

"You're this close Stefan." Damon held his fingers so they were only an inch apart.

"Why are you here?" Care asked.

"I was finally doing what I should have long ago." He said looking into my eyes. A swarm of butterflies invaded my stomach.

Stefan scoffed and Alaric spoke again, "Protecting the Bennett witches?"

"Sure," Damon said still looking at me.

"Well were not going to figure this out tonight, we're going to go. Jeremy?"

"Yeah hold on, Bonnie can we talk?" Jeremy asked me. I felt the hand that was rubbing my back pause. I glanced at Damon and he was gritting his teeth.

"It's kind of late…" I trailed off.

"It'll only take a second, please?"

"She said it's late, I suggest you leave," Damon answered.

"But-"

"Leave now Jeremy," Stefan said.

"Whatever." Jeremy walked out the door and Alaric followed.

I let out a sigh. Damon hand started moving again.

"When are you leaving Blondie?" Damon rudely asked.

"Hey," I warned.

"Actually I'm staying the night Damon," she said matter-of-factly.

He groaned.

"Damon shut up; she can stay if she wants. It is Bonnie's house," Stefan said.

"Thank you," I said to Stefan.

"Come on Bonnie," Care called walking up the stairs. I got up and followed but before the oldest brother caught my hand and squeezed it and not before the youngest hugged me.

Caroline closed my door and turn on the blow dryer.

"Spill," she commanded.

* * *

><p><strong>Klaus's Prov<strong>

* * *

><p>"We made it earlier than I expected Boss." the voice said.<p>

"Yes now let's go to the house and get what we came here for," I said. _'She will bring you great happiness, love, and power'_ and I will return all that to her. Bonnie Bennett…


	17. Chapter 17

**Bonnie's Prov**

* * *

><p>"Spill," Caroline commanded. She turned my blow dryer on and went into my bathroom and turned on the water. Apparently she didn't want them to hear.<p>

"Spill what?" I asked innocently. I knew exactly what she was talking about but I wasn't even sure of what it was myself, how was I suppose to explain that to her. And knowing Care she'd probably nothing small into something big.

"Bonnie Bennett you know exactly what I'm talking about. You have both Salvatore's down stairs acting whipped!" she said with her hands on her hips.

I went to got sit on my bed but she stayed standing. "Their not whipped," I said weakly.

"Bonnie!" Care snapped at me.

"I don't know Care. Damon came the night after we all went to the mall and he didn't leave."_ Not that I tried to make him._ "Then Stefan came after I had the dream about Klaus, so there both staying here until he's dead."

"And?"

"They seem to have some sort of feelings for me. Stefan confessed his love for me, remember? And Damon…well he's different. I never expected him to be like this…" I said trailing off. It was true Damon wasn't _as_ big of a jerk as people claimed or even he tried to pull off. Once you got to know him was nice, very unpredictable but nice.

"Hmm." Caroline was in deep thought as she paced in front of me.

"Trust me though I'm not trying to pull an Elena or Katherine. They just won't leave it alone, Stefan tries to talk to me or get me alone but Damon won't have it. If he even thinks about touching me Damon shuts him down immediately. It's ridiculous." But I kind of liked the protectiveness.

"Stefan," she said stopping in front of me.

"What," I asked confused.

"Pick Stefan he's better," If Damon heard her say that I wouldn't be surprised if she turned up dead. "More kind and caring. If you pick Stefan and kick Damon to the side you might be pulling an Elena or Katherine-"

"But picking Stefan would be just what they did!" I exclaimed.

She glared at me, "Let me finish. But if you picked Damon I wouldn't blame you; he's sexy, bad, and mysterious. What girl wouldn't love that! And if he won't let Stefan near you his feelings have to be coming from somewhere true. He wasn't that protective over Katherine or Elena."

I considered her words; she wasn't going to judge me for who ever I picked. She'd rather I picked Stefan and I could now; there was no guilt about taking me ex-best friend's boyfriend, but then I'd be doing what the doppelgangers did. The there was Damon; there was always that part of me that wondered if he really did like or if he did this just to bother his brother. Or if he just wouldn't leave me after a while, but then again Damon was showing me a different side of himself and I like it. Then there was always the problem of someone getting hurt and I don't want that. But did I really want to get involved with Salvatore bothers?

I pushed the thoughts away for later. "I don't know Care but isn't this a little irreverent considering Klaus is back in town."

"Love is never irrelevant!" she said shaking her head profoundly. "And when we kill Klaus you can pick your Salvatore and fly off into the sunset on your broomstick."

"Clever," I deadpanned.

"I know right, well anyway do you have some pjs I can borrow?" Care asked.

"Sure. Hold on." I dug through my dresser and produced a green tank-top and black boy shorts. "There you go."

"Thanks." She said talking the clothes and walking into my bathroom.

I turned off the blow-dryer thinking we were done with our secret conversation. Caroline came out and set her clothes on my dresser.

"Hey I'm going to go take a shower," I said looking down at myself.

"Ok," Care replied.

I sent a smile before heading to the shower. Hopefully nothing would be broken when I came out.

* * *

><p><strong>Caroline's Prov<strong>

* * *

><p>Bonnie closed the door to the bathroom and I sighed. Her Damon and Stefan problems were crazy. Who knew they'd take an interest in Bonnie; not that they shouldn't she's pretty and smart and fun to be around. Bonnie needed some guy attention in her life, I was just proud she wasn't a virgin.<p>

My stomach growled; I was hungry like human hungry not vampire hungry. I walked down the stairs to see Stefan and Damon glaring at each other. _How long have they been at this_, I thought.

I cleared my throat loudly. Stefan turned away from his brother to look at me. He smiled.

"Hey Caroline," he greeted.

"Hey Stefan," I returned. Before I could stop myself I blurted, "I know what's going on here!" I clamped my mouth shut; Bonnie would like this. But I needed more info.

Damon finally spared me a glance, "And what exactly is going on Blondie?"

"With Bonnie," I said matter-of-factly.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Damon said getting up from the couch and walking to the guest room.

"You can't even admit that you have feelings for her Damon how are you ever going too win her!" Stefan called after her.

"I can kill you," came Damon's nonchalant reply.

"Bonnie is not prize you can win," I said defending my best friend.

"Of course not, she's a person," Stefan said. I rolled my eyes and walked into the kitchen looking for food. I heard Stefan following me. I was hunting for chips when Stefan spoke from behind me.

"Caroline…I um…need your help."

"With what," I said not turning around to look at him.

"With Bonnie, what would make her like me?" he asked timidly.

"Um…well." Should I help him and give him a better chance. But if Bonnie doesn't pick him I'd just be giving him false hope.

"Please," he begged.

I sighed, "Bonnie likes food, cook her a great meal and she'll love you. But don't ever _ever_ feed her Chinese food not only will she throw a fit and not talk to you for like a week but she will dump all the food on you even the food that's not hers," I told him remembering the time me and Matt gave her Chinese take-out; she was pissed.

"Thank you," Stefan said pulling me in for a hug.

"Welcome." Stefan walked out of the kitchen and I finally found the bag of chips then scavenged for two cans of soda in the fridge. "Yum." I mumbled. Being a vampire had its advantages, such as not gaining a pound.

I walked towards the stairs only to have Damon appear in front of me. I dropped the sodas but Damon caught them effortlessly. He handed them back to me.

"You shouldn't have told him that," Damon started with an indifferent look on his face, "You're just giving him false hope only to have him land on his ass in disappointment and hurt."

"How are you so sure? And why aren't you going to ask for advice?" I asked.

He shrugged, "Because I already have her." And with that he walked off.

_Huh_, I thought confused. _What did Damon do?_

* * *

><p><strong>Bonnie's Prov<strong>

* * *

><p>After I got out of the shower I felt refreshed, I slipped on a blue tank-top and some blue and black striped pajama pants. When I came out the bathroom Caroline was no where to be seen.<p>

"Care," I called opening the door. There stood Caroline with a arm full of chips and soda trying to open the. She smiled sheepishly and I laughed taking some stuff out her hands.

"Thanks," she said.

"No problem," I said putting the stuff down on my bed. "What do you want to watch?""Ooh can we watch Twilight?" she asked enthusiastically.

"Sure." I put the DVD into the machine.

* * *

><p>I woke up with hair in my mouth. I made a noise and removed all the hair from my face. "Care your freaking hair is all in my face."<p>

She groaned and turned over glaring at me, "Shh," she shushed me.

"Don't 'shh' me," I laughed. "Get up! It's like 11:00."

"Too early," she mumbled.

I rolled out of bed and stretched. I think this is the first time I slept in a bed in a while. "Fine and I was thinking we could go to The Grill and get coffee then go shopping but-"

I was interrupted by Care throwing clothes in my face. She had used her vampire speed to go to my closet.

"Stop talking and get dressed. Oh and can I borrow some clothes?" she said.

I laughed and nodded my head. "Kay thanks, I'm gonna take a shower ok," Care walked into the bathroom. I went downstairs to the other bathroom. I grabbed one of my toothbrushes and started to brush my teeth. I blinked and when I opened my eyes I looked in the mirror to see Damon standing behind me. I jumped and almost choked on my toothbrush.

"Don't do that!" I yelled.

"You should expect this seeing that you are currently living with three vampires," Damon said moving to sit on the toilet.

I spit out toothpaste and rinsed my mouth, "The other vampires in my house are decent enough not to sneak up on me."

"Correction their boring enough not sneak up on you. Anyway I heard you telling Baby Vamp you're going out and I'm going with you."

I splashed some water on my face, "Why?" I asked while my hand reached out for a towel. I felt a cloth touching my face with my permission; I opened my eyes to see him wiping water from my face.

"I've been cooped up him this house for like ever and besides if Klaus is back I'm not letting you go out on you own," he said looking into my eyes.

The towel fell and his bare hand was caressing my face. I getting lost in his eyes; they were such an unnatural color. I might have been crazy but his face was getting closer to mine; I could feel his breath against my lips. He hesitated, asking for my permission. When I didn't move back he proceeded and there was almost no space between us. My eyes slide shut and I waited.

Suddenly there was knock at the door, "Bonnie, I have a surprise for you," Stefan's voice sounded through the other side of the door. My eyes snapped open.

"Fuck," Damon muttered before leaning his forehead against mine.

_Did I almost just kiss Damon?_ I stayed frozen. _He almost kissed me…_

"I'll be in the kitchen," Stefan said. I heard his footsteps lead away from the door.

"Shit," Damon cussed again, then there was no pressure on my head and I was alone in the bathroom again. I stood there for a moment processing what happened. If a almost kiss from Damon had me flustered I wondered what a real one would do. Finally I opened the door and walked up to my room forgetting Stefan had a surprise for me.

I got dressed in some denim shorts and a black spaghetti strap shirt that had 'Come at me Bro!' in red letters on it. I left my hair wavy and put on some Converses on. As I was putting on make up Caroline came out the bathroom in dark blue skinny jeans on and a zebra striped shirt on. She also had on boots.

"Cute," I commented.

"Thanks, you too," she said applying some lip gloss.

"Thanks, oh and Damon's coming with us."

"Why?" she asked frowning.

"Since Klaus is back he thinks we cant take care of ourselves."

"I'm a scary vampire and you're a powerful witch. We can handle Klaus."

"Seriously," I said in agreement. There was a knock at my door, "Come in."

Stefan walked in, "Bonnie I called you like fifteen minutes ago, come on." he said grabbing my arm and pulling me downstairs. Caroline followed us and I saw Damon sitting on the couch drinking away my father's liquor supply. Stefan pulled into the kitchen where the table was filled with waffles, sunny-side up eggs, sausage, bacon, toast, and orange juice.

I heard Care whisper "Oh no." and shoot Stefan a worried glance. He looked at me expectantly.

"Um this looks great Stefan but I don't like waffles or my eggs sunny-side up. Oh and hate orange juice," I said. I saw Stefan's face deflate and I felt kind of bad but it wasn't my fault I didn't like that stuff.

"Ha!" Damon walked into the kitchen, "You own me twenty bucks Stefan. I told you she didn't like that stuff."

"How do you know that?" I asked Damon confused.

"I listen," he said simply.

When could I have told him this? Oh yeah when we went to get Italian food.

"Are you girls ready?" Damon asked.

"Yeah," we answered in unison.

"Ok Stef you know the rules: no drugs, no parties, no random hookers and give me my money," Damon said. I watched as Stefan sadly handed his brother a twenty dollar bill.

"Bye Stefan," I called as I walked out the door.

We all piled into Damon's car with him driving, me in the passenger seat, and Care in the back. The song 'Thinking About You' by Frank Ocean came on and Caroline started to sing to it. Damon tried to turn to off but I stopped him.

"Here," he said reaching in his pocket and giving me my phone.

"You found it!" said enthusiastically. I had a couple of miss called but I could check them later.

He turned back to the road, "You said as soon as you found your phone you'd change it. You found it so change it," he somewhat ordered.

"Don't tell me what to do."

"So you're not going to change it."

"Fine I'll change it!"

"Don't change just because I asked you to."

"I'm changing it Damon shut up!" He was starting to irritate me.

"Don't tell me to shut up," he said in mock anger.

"If you shut up I would have to tell you to shut up."

He didn't respond and the car was quiet save for the music. Caroline had stopped singing a while ago; I had almost forgot she was in the car. I pushed buttons to undo my password. Hmm what should my new password be? Whatever I'll just leave it unlocked for the time being.

"Damon The Grill was the other direction," Caroline said. I looked out the window to see she was right.

"Damon you went the wrong way. We were suppose to get coffee at The Grill," I said.

Still no response, "Damon," I called.

"See what you did Bonnie," Caroline said.

"What did I do?" I asked turning around to face Care.

"You told him to shut up and now he won't talk."

"Seriously Damon?" He still didn't answer me. I can't believe he was giving me the silent treatment. He was such a baby sometimes. "Fine be like that."

After a silent car ride we pulled up to the mall.

"Finally!" Care said, "A place where people talk and there are no silent car rides. It's heaven."

I rolled my eyes "Stop being dramatic." I got out of the car and Damon followed.

"I'm not being dramatic it's you two. Bon just apologize and he will talk."

"I'm not apologizing I didn't do anything."

"Whatever." Caroline walked into the mall with me and Damon behind her. Was he seriously not going talk? He almost kissed me earlier and now he wasn't even going to talk to me. Un-freaking-believable.

Care and I walked into a store and started shifting through the racks. Then a lady came up to me carrying a small box.

"Excuse me but this is for you," she handed me the box; "He says to say that the third letter in his name is a 'A'." She walked away. Caroline came up to me.

"Bon Bon, you have a secret admirer," she squealed. Damon eyed the box suspiciously but otherwise didn't say anything. The third letter in the name was a 'A' who could that be? I glanced around looking for someone then opened the box.

"OMG," Caroline said.

In the box was a silver necklace with a giant emerald on it. It had to of cost a fortune. It was simply beautiful. I gasped. "It's gorgeous, but I can't take it. I don't even know who it's from."

"I'll take it," Caroline said. I rolled my eyes. Damon looked like he wanted to say something but kept quiet. I slipped the box in my bag so if I saw the lady again I could give it back. Care went to go pay for her stuff and I got a text, **Dang Bon 1st the Salvatore's now a secret admirer, wat kind of perfume are U wearing lol**, it was a text from Caroline. I shook my head and didn't bother replying.

"Now to shoes!" she declared.

"If I say sorry will you speak?" I asked Damon as we followed Caroline to the shoe store.

He shrugged. "I'm sorry I told you to shut up. Will you ever forgive me?" I pouted for extra effect.

Suddenly I was off the ground as everything was spinning; Damon had picked me up and was now spinning me in the air.

"Of course I forgive you my Little Wicked Witch," he said.

"Put me down I'm going to be sick." My head was spinning and I was lucky I hadn't eaten anything yet.

He immediately put me down. "Sorry."

"Bonnie," Caroline called. She walked out the store caring a shoe box. "A woman gave me this and told me to give it to you. It's probably another gift."

I took the box from Care and opened it. Inside were silver stilettos with green laces that would twine there way up your ankle.

"There so cute!" Care gushed.

"They are," I agreed. Who kept sending me all this stuff? "Was there any clue this time?"

"Kind of; 'Don't be afraid when I present you with your last gift, which I'm sure you will love'."

"I don't like this," Damon said.

"You're just jealous." I barely heard was she had said. Damon heard it though and glared at Caroline.

"Can we go get food?" I asked. I hadn't eaten anything all day.

"Sure," Damon replied.

"Oh you're talking now," Caroline said just realizing.

"You should've noticed that four words ago. You're giving blondes a bad name."

"Hey!"

I ordered a burger and soda, Care a hot dog and tea, and Damon said he wasn't hungry. I was so hungry that this greasy burger seemed like the best thing in the world. I felt someone watching me; I turned to see Damon staring at me.

"D-" I was interrupted by the intercom going off.

**_"Bonnie Bennett please stand up and look to your left!"_ **I glanced around confused and reluctantly stood up. Coming from my left was a mini circus; there were people walking on giant balls and people doing flips, one of them even had a monkey and there was guy spitting fire. They were all wearing masks.

I laughed. "Wow."

"Holy crap," said Caroline.

"Really a circus?" was Damon's dry reply.

Was this my last present because it was one hell of a gift.

_**"But wait, this is only half of your gift! Here comes the rest of it now!"** _That was the voice over again.

Coming towards me was a walking pyramid of people and on the top was a man in a mask carrying a beautiful green dress; it was long and flow-y. it was just plain beautiful.

Why would I be afraid of this?

The man jumped down from the pyramid and stopped directly in front of me. He held out the dress and I took it feeling the silk rub against me. Somewhere in the back of my mind I felt Damon come and stand behind me. I couldn't sworn I saw the man frown.

"Do I finally get to see who you are?" I asked the masked figure.

He nodded and pointed to his masked. I guess he wanted me to take it off. I stepped forward and gently took the mask off.

My smile disappeared and I took a step back. The mask fell and Damon stood protectively in front of me.

"Klaus."

Now I see why I would be afraid.


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry it took so long but maybe if I hand more reviews I'd update faster lol, but sorry. Oh if I could get any tips in portraying Klaus that would be great.**

* * *

><p>Klaus, it was Klaus sending me all these gifts? This had to be some kind of sick joke.<p>

"What are you doing here Klaus?" Damon demanded. He was standing in front of me. Caroline came to stand on my side.

Klaus looked at me and smiled, "Do I not get a 'thank you' for all the gifts I presented you with, love?"

I glared at him in return. "I'm not your _love_ and you can take your gifts back." I dropped the dress on the floor and reached in my bag for the jewelry box and threw it at him and he caught it. "The shoes are on the tabled," I told him crossing my arms.

Damon growled. "What do you think your doing giving stuff to my witch?"

Klaus eyes darkened and gazed snapped away from me to Damon. "Your witch?" Klaus growled.

"She sure as hell isn't yours," Damon said.

Were they really going fight here? In the middle of the mall? I glanced around but no one had noticed our confrontation; everyone was preoccupied with the circus. Was that a factor in Klaus's plan? I turned back around I was Klaus staring at me thoughtfully.

"Not yet," he said softly and I barely heard him. But apparently Damon and Caroline did.

Her mouth was open and I could hear Damon grinding his teeth together.

"What do you mean? Bonnie would never go with you," Damon said.

Klaus rolled his eyes and toyed with the box in his hand, "I suppose I should tell you what the witch has told me."

Damon looked at him from the corner of his eye.

I shook my head, "Don't look at me I haven't told him anything."

"Not her, a witch I know. Erin, by any chance might you know her?" Klaus asked.

_Erin? What kind of witch would want to work with Klaus?_

"No, we don't know your damn witch. Nor do we care to know," Damon snapped.

"You will do well not to raise your voice Salvatore," Klaus said seriously then smiled, "After all we are in a public place wouldn't want anyone to over hear would we? It just might end up badly." He gestured around us.

"I swear if you hurt anyone here I will end you," I threatened glaring at Klaus.

"Look at us love, fighting already," his British accent wafted in its way towards me.

Damon growled.

"What do you want with Bonnie?" Caroline said. Speaking for the first time since Klaus arrived.

His gaze briefly snapped over it her before he strolled over to a table and pulled out a chair. "Yes, on with my tale," he said sitting down. "You see I wanted something and Erin being a good friend of mine was going to help me get it. So long-story-short she looked into my future and the answer to all my problem is Bonnie Bennett."

Somehow I missed the part where I was what he wanted and was stuck on the part where the witch could see into the future willing. I only got my occasional visions; I hadn't seen a spell like that in Emily's grimoire. I'd have to check again when we get back.

"Her, the answer to your problems? Impossible," Damon said.

"Quite possible," Klaus said.

I snapped out of my thoughts enough to get into the conversation. "Damon's right, it is impossible. I'd never go with you so I possibly couldn't help you," I said.

"I could always just take you," Klaus said simply.

Damon reached out and pulled me closer and Klaus glared at him.

"You're not taking her," Caroline said taking a step forward.

Klaus paid no attention to Caroline and continued to stare Damon down. "I see your affections have shifted from the doppelganger to the Bennett witch."

"It's none of your business," Damon said.

"On the contrary it is my business seeing as me and Bonnie will be-as you teenagers call it- an item," Klaus said.

"What?" me, Damon, and Caroline said at the same time.

Klaus smiled.

"I thought you said you said he was here to kill me and Stefan," Damon said looking between me and Klaus.

"That's why he brought you all those gifts," Caroline mumbled. "Impressive."

"Care not helping," I said.

She smiled apologetically.

"Oh do not worry Damon I'm here to do that too," Klaus said.

"Told you he was here to kill you," I said proudly to Damon.

"Don't say it like it's a good thing," Damon said.

"Sorry."

"Anyway," Klaus said loudly, "I must be going." He got up and started to walked away then stopped mid-step. "I expect to see you tonight Miss Bennett. At eight O' Clock, I'll have a reservation set for us at Treviso Restaurante. And don't think about standing me up or the towns population might drop. A lot. Oh and don't forget to wear the things I bought you." Then he vanished.

I let out a breath. Klaus wanted me to go on a date with him or he was going to go on a killing spree. I don't think I like being the one that everyone wants, that was suppose to be Elena's job. I prefer hiding in the shadows.

"That bastard!" Damon exclaimed.

"So not only does Klaus want to kill Damon and Stefan but he also wants Bonnie as his wife?" Caroline said looking confused.

"His wife! He only said he wanted to go on a date," I said.

"Like a dates any better!" Damon snapped.

"He didn't buy you all that stuff to just go on a date Bonnie," she said matter-of-factly.

I groaned loudly.

"First Stefan and now Klaus? You've got to be kidding me!" Damon said looking extremely pissed.

"Cant handle the competition," Caroline said snidely.

"Shut up! I can handle anything."

"Can we just go home?" I said ready to get out of here. I could feel a head ache coming on and this circus and Damon and Caroline were not helping.

Damon nodded and got my stuff from the table and I took it from him and started walking.

"Wait, aren't you going it get the stuff he got you?" Caroline asked staying behind.

"No!" Damon shouted before I got a chance to answer.

Care shrugged and started following us. "That was a nice circus," she commented.

"Care, I don't care how nice it was. It was from Klaus. Klaus! The one who tried to kill us and the people we love on numerous occasions," I reminded her.

She sighed, "Yeah you right."

We got to the parking lot and looked for Damon's car. He pointed to it and we all filed into. Damon sped down the highway.

_Well today sucks_, I thought, staring out the window. _I should have stayed in bed like Caroline wanted to. But maybe that might have caused him to come to my house; and I didn't want that. And to put the cherry on top of the rotten cake, I had to go on a date with a psycho hybrid._

I glanced in the mirror to see that Caroline had drifted off. I snuggled down in my seat and tried to do the same.

"You're not going," Damon's voice jolted me out of my stupor.

"If your talking about the thing with Klaus I might have to," I said with my eyes still closed.

"No, you don't have to do anything."

"What am I suppose to do then? Let everyone die? I can't do that Damon," I said firmly.

I could feel him glaring at me. "You'd rather die in their place?"

"I don't think he'll kill me." I finally opened my eyes and looked at him.

His eyes meet mine, "You're right, he won't." He turned back to the road, "Because I'll kill him before he gets the chance."

I laughed and his gaze immediately turned back to me. "You can't kill Klaus, Damon."

"What? You're defending him now?" He asked disbelieving-ly.

"Of course not. It's just physically impossible for you to kill him."

"Oh now you think I can't protect you," he said angrily.

"No. Damon what is this, what are you doing? You're twisting all my words. Has Klaus got you that badly shaken up?" I asked concerned."Hell no! It's just…" he took a breath, "He wants to take you away from me and he can't."

I stared wide-eyed at him.

"He can't take you. Believe it or not I need you Bennett. For some reason I don't know and kind of hate. I need you." He had his full attention on me but somehow managed to keep the car straight on the road.

"Damon…" I reached across and grabbed his hand that wasn't on the steering reel. "Maybe I need you too."

And it was true ever since he arrived at my house I've had this weird feeling. I didn't want him to leave and I didn't question it, I allowed him to stay with me.

He smiled at me slightly, a real smile not a smirk. I smiled back.

We pulled up to my house and got out. I had to shake Caroline awake because she was still asleep.

She yawned, "I don't mean to leave you like this Bon Bon but I'm going to go home if you don't mind," she said looking apologetic.

"No it's fine Care, be safe." I hugged her then she got in her car and drove off.

"Well that was a fun trip," Damon said returning to his normal self.

I rolled my eyes then noticed a big box on my porch. "What's this?" I wondered opening the box.

"C'mon, you've got to be kidding me," Damon said glaring at the inside of the box.

In the box were the dress, the necklace, and the shoes I left at the mall. There was a note, 'Seems you forgot something, Klaus'

"I guess I have no choice, I have to go," I said picking up the box and heading into the house.

"No your not," Damon said.

"She not what?" Alaric's voice came from the kitchen.

"Alaric?" I questioned.

He was in the kitchen washing dishes and Stefan was drying and putting them away.

"Hello Bonnie," Alaric greeted.

"Not that I mined, but why are you here?" I asked Alaric.

"Stefan called saying he made breakfast so he asked me and Jeremy to come. But he didn't want to come, so I'm here by myself."

"Oh."

"Now what can't Bonnie do?" Stefan asked looking between me and Damon.

"The Little Witch here thinks she can go with Klaus alone," Damon said.

Stefan and Alaric's shocked expressions landed in me. "Oh yeah did I mention that it's a date," Damon finished.

Stefan growled and Alaric looked confused. I groaned quietly and set the box on the table. "I bought me these and I have till eight to get ready and meet him at some restaurant, or he's going a killing spree in Mystic Falls," I told them. "Trust me I could think of a million better things to do then going at date with a monster."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Damon's hand twitch. Did he still think I thought of him as a monster, an arrogant jerk maybe but defiantly not a monster.

"Then don't go," Stefan said simply.

"I can't do that Stefan, besides I won't be alone," I said.

"Don't you dare say I'm going to be with Klaus," Damon said.

"Of course not. You two are going with me."

"If they go with you Klaus would probably kill everyone in the vicinity," Alaric said.

"I know." Alaric frowned. "That's why they'll be in disguise. I'll go in first and you to cover me."

"Hmm, seem you aren't as stupid as I thought you were," Damon half complemented.

"Don't be a jerk Damon or I'll make it so it's me, Stefan, and Alaric."

"I'd go anyway."

"Won't it look…suspicious if they go in together?" Alaric asked.

"They won't go in together," I answered.

"We're going alone?" Stefan asked.

I waved him off heading to my room, "Bring someone then."

"The one I want will be in the company of another," Damon said.

"As will mine," Stefan conceded.

"I think I'm going to go," Alaric said awkwardly. "Bye Bonnie."

"Bye."

* * *

><p>I closed the door to my room, I had a bad feeling about tonight but I couldn't just let people die because I refused to go on a date with an immortal hybrid. I sighed and set the box on my bed and pulled everything out of it. At least I got pretty things wear. I smooth out the dress on my bed before going to get in the shower.<p>

It was an hour later when I came out and almost died. Damon was sitting at the end of my bed looking at me. I almost had a heart attack

"Damon get out!" I shrieked as I pulled the towel tighter around me. How dare he just come in here knowing full well I was about to come out of the shower.

"Um, I don't think I want to. I'm enjoying the view," he said looking me up and down.

"You pervert," I grumbled heading back into the bathroom. When I turned around he was standing in front of me

"Damon."

"I don't think you should go," he said solemnly.

"I'm going to fine Damon," I assured him.

"But what if your not?"

"I will be because you'll be there."

He nodded silently and stroked my face. Then he vanished, I turned and looked for him but he wasn't there.

I sighed and turned to the dress and stared it down. I turned to the vanity and started to do my hair it was five and it was going to take me little over an hour to curl all of it.

Half way through Stefan walks in and I'm still in my towel.

"Stefan!" I yelled.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry," he said with his eyes closed. "I just wanted to see how you were doing."

"I'm fine Stefan, what did you think was going to happen? That I was going to burst into tears? Or Klaus was going to come in here and kidnap me?"

"No, it's just wanted to make sure you're ok."

"I'm fine, now if you don't mind…"

"Oh yeah, sorry." With that he walked out the room.

I am fine, I really was. Maybe I was just a little nervous but otherwise I'm ok and with both Salvatore brothers there I'd be ok and I am a witch after all.

By the time was done with my hair it was 6:20 and I started on my make-up. Since my colors were green and silver, I layered green and silver eye shadow, then a little mascara and lip gloss. I didn't want to look that good but I'm wearing a beautiful dress so why not go all out. It's ok right?

It was 7:02 when I was finished with all that and it was time to put on the dress. I put on some under clothes then slipped the dress on. It fit me perfectly, nothing was out of place. It was long and you could barely see the top of my heels.

I walked down the stairs to see Damon and Stefan standing at the base of them in tuxes'. I smiled. "Nice, you two look very handsome," complimented.

Stefan smiled, "And you look gorgeous Bonnie."

'Thanks."

Damon just stood there looking at me intently and I shifted my weight.

"You're too pretty to be going out with the likes of him," Damon said, "Go change."

I put my hands on my hips, "You know I can't do that, he said to wear this."

"Well you didn't have to put so much effort into it," he said rolling his eyes.

"Whatever, can we juts go now? I want to get this over as quickly as possible.""Sure Bonnie," Stefan said opening the door.

Damon sped out before me and opened the passenger seat door to my car. "You're not riding with me Damon," I said.

"Of course I am," he said.

"No, because is not suppose to know you're there."

"Bonnie's right Damon and besides we have to go pick up our dates," Stefan said closing the door behind me.

Damon groaned, "Fine." He closed the door and got into his car and Stefan got into his.

"See you soon Bon," Stefan waved.

"Bonnie!" Damon corrected.

I waved to him and Damon then got in the car. I put in the address in the GPS system. It wasn't that far away, just a little ways out of town.

I had a bad feeling about this; I just hoped I was wrong.

* * *

><p>I pulled up to the restaurant and got out. Subtly looking around I spotted Damon getting out of his car with a blonde. She was skinny and was wearing an orange dress with a black flower in her hair. Damon caught my eye and winked before walking towards the door. My phone vibrated.<p>

**Stefan's already inside, I'll be watching u**

I smiled, **Ok nd thanks Damon**

**:D**, was his reply.

It was 7:58 and I was standing in front of the door waiting for Klaus, I can't believe I was doing this but maybe I could find a weakness. I let out a shaky breath.

"Bonnie you look divine," a voice said.

I looked up to see Klaus walking towards me. "Excuse me for leaving you here by yourself I had some…things to attend to," he said.

I nodded at him, not saying anything. He put out his hand for me take; I stared at it for a while then turned around and headed for the door. He chuckled slighted before following me.

"Reservation for Mikaelson, " he said to the person at the desk thing. I didn't know what it was called.

"Of course sir, this way." The man led us to a table in the center of the room. I walked past Stefan and his date, she was a red head with a purple gown. He caught my eye for a second before turning back to the girl.

Klaus pulled out my chair and I sat, I found that if I turned slightly to my left I could see Damon. Klaus didn't seem to notice them.

"I see that the dress fits perfectly," he said sitting across from me.

"Hmm," was my only reply. I began looking through the menu. Maybe if I didn't answer him he'd give up and leave.

"Come now, love. Don't be like that, enjoy yourself."

"How could I possibly enjoy myself when I'm with you."

"You'll learn to, I can be a pretty interesting guy when I feel like it," he said folding his hands under his chin.

"Why are you here anyway? Why did you want to go out with?" I questioned.

"Is it an impossible idea that I might actually like you?" he asked nonchalantly.

"You're kidding," I said appalled.

He just shrugged.

He had it be kidding, he _was_ kidding right?

Just then the waiter came up to our table, "Are you ready to order?"

I blinked, "Um yes, I would like the Cesar Salad please," I ordered.

"Yes ma'am. What about you sir?"

"The Fresno Chicken," Klaus said.

"Yes I'll be back with that shortly," the waiter said then walked away.

"So Miss Bennett tell me about your self," Klaus said trying to start a conversation.

"Well let's see: I'm a witch, I'm 18, oh and lets not forget that there was this bastard of a hybrid that ruined my life now what was his name…" I looked at him coldly.

"Hmm I wonder who could it be?"

"I wonder," I said sarcastically.

The waiter came back with our food, he set it down in front of us. "There you go."

"Thanks…" I looked at his name tag and had to hold back laughter. "Frank."

He nodded and walked away. Oh the irony of this.

"What's so funny?" Klaus asked.

"Nothing. I'm going to go to the bathroom," I said getting up but Klaus stopped me by grabbing my hand and yanking me back down. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Damon stand up.

"No you're not, I can't have you running away," he said.

"I'm not going to run away," I said trying my pull my hand out of his grip but it was too tight.

"Really now, put isn't that why you brought the Salvatore brothers. To help you get away if anything went wrong."

My eyes widened, he knew. I looked at Damon's frowning face, by now Stefan had come to stand by him.

Klaus laughed, "You think I wouldn't know, now tell your boys to sit down or I'm going to have to cause a scene. You see those two behind me."

I looked past Klaus to see a man and a women looking intently ay me, hybrids.

"If I give the signal they attack. So tell them to back off."

I looked at Stefan and Damon and gave them a small smile then nodded for them to sit down. Stefan slowly walked back over to his table never taking his eyes off of me. Damon on the offer hand stood standing.

"It's ok," I mouthed. He eventually complied and sat.

"Now on with our date," Klaus said finally releasing his hold on me.

I rubbed my hand while glaring at him. I slowly picked up my fork and started to eat my salad

"Are you planning on keeping me here forever," I asked bitterly.

"Oh no, we couldn't possibly live here," he smiled.

"You disgust me."

His smile quickly turned into a frown, "I think we've eaten enough." He snapped his fingers and the hybrids behind him immediately came to his side. Stefan and Damon were instantly by mine.

"Don't touch her," Klaus snapped at the Salvatore's'.

"Come on now Klaus, were in public," Stefan said.

"Are we?" He said skeptically.

We were in public, weren't we? I looked round to see that everyone in the building paid us no attention; everyone ate there their food and waiters walked by us like nothing was happening. Did he…

"You compelled them," Damon didn't say it like a question.

He did it so no matter what he pulled tonight no one would notice. That clever bastard.

"Yes," Klaus said getting up and extending his hand to me. I got up ignoring it, Damon reached out to grab my arm and pulled me closer to him.

Klaus glowered, "Cindy, Marc I would like you to-"

Before he could finish his sentence Damon pushed me into the Stefan then flashed over and ripped out 'Cindy's' heart; she fell lifelessly onto the floor. But Marc backhanded him before he could do the same to him.

"Damon!" I yelled.

Stefan sped over to Marc but as soon as he let me go Klaus grabbed me.

"Bonnie!" Stefan shouted backing away from Marc.

"Let her go," Damon said coming back over.

I gave Klaus the strongest aneurism I could muster; he let me go and held his hand in pain. He groaned in pain and fell. Stefan ran over to me, "Are you ok?" he asked.

I nodded but stayed focused on Klaus, in the back round I could here Damon fighting with Marc.

"Go help Damon," I panted. It was talking a lot to keep Klaus subdued.

"Ok."

Right before Stefan left me I heard Damon yelp loudly in pain, I whipped around to see something terrible happening.

"Damon!" I shrieked.


End file.
